un caballero
by hina-edith
Summary: hinata siempre se considero un caballero. tranquilo y amable, con un solo problema, su timidez y el nunca poder decirle a naruko uzumaki cuando le gustaba, claro que no espero que cierta muchacha de ojos negros llegara a hacerlo dudar de si realmente era el caballero que pensaba. advertencia; mundo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; Los personajes son de Masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro. La historia la ha desarrollado mi imaginación en un día de lluvia y libros de los juegos del hambre, no pregunten por que ni yo misma lo sé. Alerta; universo alterno sasuhina ;-;

.

-.-

 **Capítulo 1**

-.-

Hinata bajo el rostro e intento caminar un poco más deprisa para no sentir los atentos ojos de los alumnos de segundo y tercer semestre. Cabía decir que no era nada agradable y sinceramente jamás había sido bueno lidiando con ese tipo de miradas; rígidas y llenas de odio. Ninguna además de las que su prima le otorgaba o incluso las siempre severas de su progenitor.

No quiso ni siquiera mirar hacia los costados, sentía el peligro bullir especialmente del lado derecho, pues el capitán de kendo Sakumo le miraba de forma asesina desde que había abandonado la cafetería para ir lo más deprisa posible hacia su salón en busca de - _ahora_ _que lo pensaba-_ un refugio inexistente, con lo que había hecho ningún lugar era seguro. No había ni puesto un paso dentro del tan ansiado salón cuando sintió unos delgados brazos anclarse sobre su cuello haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo se inclinara hacia atrás y casi perdiera el equilibro.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa Hinata? – pregunto en forma extrañamente dulce y melosa la joven tras él, automáticamente sintió sus orejas calientes y la tensión inundo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, ¿Cómo le había alcanzado tan deprisa?

-s-Satsuki-san… - balbuceo intentando quitar amablemente los brazos de la muchacha, pero lejos de lograrlo la joven se prendió aun con más fuerza, pegando sus firmes y llenos pechos a su espalda. Rojo y totalmente nervioso Hinata intento por todos los medios _-sin ser brusco-_ el apartarse, sin embargo cuando lo logro casi contuvo la respiración. _Estaba en problemas_. Con los labios abiertos y temblorosos no pudo más que girar el rostro para no verla directamente, pero solo basto un pequeño segundo en el cual no pudo evitarlo y la miro de frente sintiendo la tensión en el aire, ya debía de aprender de una vez que su melodiosa voz era un engaño, era como una hermosa pantera negra que podría saltar y asesinar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente tonto para acercarse.

Satsuki Uchiha le miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Bajo lentamente la vista de sus ojos negros acusadores y de aquellos pechos que había sentido minutos atrás, pudo ver sus brazos en jarras sobre su estrecha cintura y su falda corta que dejaba ver el contorno blanco de sus piernas apenas cubiertas a la mitad por las calzas blancas, decidió centrarse en los zapatos negros de la muchacha. El silencio era pesado, Hinata apretó el gran libro de parlamentos que traía en sus manos, sabiendo que la chica se encontraba disgustada y molesta con él, y todo su club de fans por lo visto.

-¿Por qué me evades? –pregunto directamente, sintiendo aún más molestia al ver que no le miraba, si algo odiaba Satsuki Uchiha era no ser tomada en cuenta como se merecía.

-n-no estaba… y-yo n-no… - balbuceo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas y sus mejillas de por si rojas no ayudaron en nada con su intento de explicación, ¿pero cómo explicarle a la chica más ruda de la universidad Senju, que no tenía interés en ella?, sin salir obviamente lastimado por su ira y uno que otro hombre en el camino... Sabía que había hecho mal en rechazar su compañía en la cafetería minutos atrás para irse con Shina y Kira, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella solo le había ordenado que comiera con ella, y cuando le dijo que no podía y que tenía planes con sus compañeras no solo recibió una mirada de reproche de su parte sino de todo el ejército masculino que tenía tras ella, razón por la cual había literalmente huido después de almorzar hacia el refugio del aula en vanas y excusas estúpidas como la preparación de algún trabajo extracurricular.

-claro que me evades, ten la hombría para decírmelo en mi cara –gruño la muchacha, Hinata no tuvo las palabras ni las fuerzas para contradecir una verdad tan cierta como aquella; sin embargo nunca en su vida pensó que aquella joven de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros como la noche fuese a fijarse en él, el chico más cobarde del mundo y es que si, desde que era pequeño lo supo, que era un chico tímido y cobarde que no tenía las suficientes agallas ni para declarársele a la chica que le gustaba en verdad. Nejivi le había llamado patético

\- y-yo s-solo… - volvió a tragar sintiéndose como un ratón atrapado, apunto de ser engullido sin ningún problema por alguna boa constrictora que apretaba y retorcía sus entrañas mientras cerraba su garganta impidiéndole respirar y hablar como un chico normal, ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué debía ser tan jodidamente tímido?, desgraciadamente la timidez no era algo tierno para él, era algo malo que le dejaba sin habla y sin respiración, que le hacía ver idiota y patético alrededor de los demás, en momentos así solo su cobardía le impedía correr a refugiarse muy lejos de ahí.

-es por ella ¿verdad? – Hinata no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería, si de algo se había enterado Satsuki el día del "incidente" era de su amor por Naruko, cabía decir que era la rival de la azabache y aquello solo había desatado una serie de molestos eventos. Si lo pensaba bien fue ese día, ese que casi mataba a la chica más codiciada de la universidad, de ahí había erradicado todo ese tonto lio, _si tan solo no hubiera sido un imprudente._

 _.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Aquel día había salido humillado y nuevamente vencido por su prima Nejivi. Su padre le había mirado con decepción y le había repetido lo cobarde que era al no defenderse como era debido. no importaba que le dijera que era su prima y no podía lastimarla, la verdad es que si era el cobarde que tanto lo decepcionaba pero aquel día no lo soporto más y le contesto que no le importaba, su padre sorprendido por su comportamiento no alcanzo ni a detenerlo, ya había tomado el coche que había recibido como regalo de un último cumpleaños de parte de su madre y salió hacia la carretera, se metió en los caminos desiertos de lo que había sido una antigua construcción abandonada y acelero, acelero tanto que por un momento olvido que era un fracasado cobarde que prefería la seguridad a los riesgos, y así lo hizo. solo fue hasta que vio aquella sombra transitar uno de los carriles en los que tantas veces había acudido a descargar su frustración con aquellos arrancones, apenas si alcanzo a girar el volante y pisar el freno en seco, levantando humo y polvo tras el derrape._

 _Tras toser escandalosamente se bajó rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil, y pensando una sola cosa._

 _ **He matado a una persona**_

 _Para cuando el polvo se esfumo se encontró de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo de una joven, al parecer la chica estaba desmayada, quiso maldecir en voz alta pero recordó que él era un chico educado y el jamás maldecía. sin pensarlo dos veces la subió al coche a cerciorándose de que no tenía más que un rasguño en la mano, posiblemente al caer, no la había alcanzado a golpear, o al menos eso quiso creer._

 _Manejo con los nervios pulsando su cabeza y con el corazón zumbándole a un ritmo casi inhumano, tuvo que serenarse y tan pronto llego al hospital la saco despacio tomándola en sus brazos, la chica no pesaba mucho, lo que agradeció porque tenía el cuerpo temblando y se sintió débil y demasiado delgado a comparación de otros jóvenes, no diría que era un escuálido muchacho porque realmente no lo era, pero las chicas eran algo extremas cuando descubrían la musculatura de un chico, él prefería ser discreto y usar camisetas grandes, no quería la atención que reciba Sakumo por su musculatura, las chicas eran algo… atemorizante para él. El simple hecho de entablar una conversación se volvía una tarea titánica, por algo el amor de su vida apenas le hablaba, su padre constantemente le decía que parecía una princesa en vez de un hombre al no tener novia, según Hana "por no mostrar su mercancía", él no lo entendió hasta después de que ella le mostrara una vergonzosa revista que Nejivi tenía guardada en su alcoba._

 _Para su fortuna lo atendieron de inmediato y se llevaron a la joven a alguna de las salas, dejo atrás sus tontas divagaciones y se sentó mordiéndose el dedo meñique, por suerte no espero mucho y un médico lo llamo._

 _-¿dijiste que la atropellaste? –pregunto el doctor alzando una ceja, se veía demasiado serio para su gusto, sintió temor y casi pudo ver su sentencia en una cárcel por su insensatez, con un cartel que diría encerrado por inconsciente y por tarado._

 _-s-si señor… b-bueno… no vi si realmente l-la atropelle, h-había mucho humo tras el derrape… fue un accidente–_

 _-ya veo, jovencito solo me queda decirte que de no haber frenado esta joven no estaría viva, y que solo fue la impresión lo que la desmayo, no tiene ni golpes ni contusiones – casi pudo respirar aliviado_

 _-¿y e-el raspón? – pregunto reocupado, no quería sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba saber todo._

 _-quizá fue la caída, en cuanto despierte puedes llevarla a su casa y ruega a que no te demande o te multen y te quiten la licencia – reprendió el médico, sin decir más salió dejándolo solo a los pies de la cama de la chica. Si lo multaban estaba muerto, su padre le daría una dura sesión de golpes el mismo, y no solo eso, era posible que perdiera todos los privilegios de los que gozaba en su habitación._

 _-me lo merezco… - susurro tras haberlo meditado, era su culpa, ¡casi mataba a una chica!, de no ser por sus reflejos y su habilidad para manejar quizá el pronto estaría pisando la cárcel juvenil._

 _Se sentó a esperar, rogando que la chica no le metiera una buena tanda de demandas o algo peor, no pego ni un ojo hasta que la vio removerse inquieta, cuando abrió los ojos él se crispo, sentía el sudor recorrer su nuca al verla fruncir el ceño y aun acostada girar el cuello para mirarlo, aquella mirada oscura le hizo sentir como un vil insecto y la razón ni siquiera la entendió, culpa quizá._

 _-¿quién… quién diablos eres…? - pregunto sin preguntar, pues después de sentarse lentamente sobre la cama se puso a inspeccionar el lugar -¿Qué hago en este lugar? -_

 _-l-lo siento señorita, f-fue mi c-culpa, casi le a-atropelle, ¡d-discúlpeme por f-favor! – tan pronto lo dijo hizo una inclinada reverencia mostrando su arrepentimiento, por un momento Hinata sintió que el aire entro a la habitación por los ventanales abiertos y que el tenso silencio había creado un eco con sus palabras_

 _-tu… ¡tú eras el idiota! ¡Joder! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! – Tras las acusaciones Hinata se enderezo con los nervios hormigueándole las manos, sin atreverse a contradecirla asintió despacio -¡casi me matas imbécil!-_

 _-l-lo lamento, s-siempre voy ahí y nunca h-había encontrado a nadie en ese l-lugar –intento excusarse pero sabía que ella tenía todos los motivos de su lado para mirarlo como le miraba, como un vil gusano o cualquier insecto que se arrastrara, sus ojos oscuros tenían ese poder._

 _Hinata espero todos los escenarios del mundo, desde donde la atraparía la histeria al llanto, gritos e incluso le amenazara muerte o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que no espero fue que la chica se parara de repente cruzándole una bofetada para luego sostenerse de él ante un posible mareo. Aturdido parpadeo sintiendo el escozor en su mejilla pálida y sin embargo no se quejó al saber que lo tenía merecido, la chica maldijo de nuevo provocándole un leve respingo, la verdad jamás había oído un vocabulario como el suyo y mucho menos en lo que él consideraba una señorita, sonrojado por las palabrotas decidió ayudarla._

 _-la llevare a su casa s-señorita… amm…-_

 _-Satsuki – soltó mordaz para soltarse de él rápidamente, Hinata sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas sintiéndose gratamente feliz que no tuviera nada más que un ataque de molestia, Satsuki le miro parpadeando al verlo tan calmo y arrepentido, algo hizo clic su cerebro al verle con aquel gesto y sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahora ya con los cinco sentidos en orden la muchacha abrió mucho sus orbes oscuras como si de pronto hubiera viso algún fantasma, poniéndose algo tensa._

 _-h-Hinata… - exclamo en un susurro ahogado_

 _-emmm… si… espera… ¿Quién le dijo mi nombre? – Satsuki sostuvo su brazo que había tomado para golpearlo y como quien comete un terrible error se hizo hacia atrás – ¿se encuentra b-bien?- pregunto nuevamente al ver su rostro levemente contrariado_

 _-¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto_

 _-ehm… b-bueno… - titubeo sin encontrar ninguna referencia en sí, la chica frunció el ceño y el sintió que lo estaba mirando demasiado_

 _-del asesorado, fui tu compañera una vez… - al verlo totalmente perdido Satsuki se mordió la lengua por lo que estaba a punto de decir, resignada y molesta lo soltó – soy la rival de Naruko – y como si ese nombre fuera un detonador el joven se sonrojo abriendo los ojos levemente_

 _-Uchiha-san… -_

 _-¡así es! – desvió el rostro altaneramente, odiándolo por eso, ¿Cómo era posible que no la reconociera a ella?, la chica más codiciada de la universidad Senju, ¿es que acaso tenia aire en la cabeza? Sí que era despistado y tonto._

 _-oh dios… d-de verdad discúlpeme… – Hinata se sintió un peor, ¡no podía ser cierto!, no ella, si el señor Uchiha se enteraba de que casi mataba a su hija el muerto seria él._

 _-si no te conociera de mi clase te materia a la cárcel por idiota, pero como te conozco y te dignaste a reconocerme no lo hare, llévame a mi casa –ordeno al cruzarse de brazos sin que esa molestia en su estómago se esfumara_

 _-si… –sonrió contento, sabiendo que estaba a salvo… aunque luego de pensárselo bien supo que con Uchiha Satsuki uno nunca sabia, ¿enserio iban en la misma clase? Qué raro... aunque él era muy distraído después de todo._

 _Luego de abrirle la puerta del coche la chica no le miro ni le dirigió la palabra hasta que la vio empezar a hurgar en lo que él consideraba su espacio personal, o bien, su coche; sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y manejo despacio, con la calma que jamás debió abandonar. El silencio era casi incómodo y Hinata no se atrevió a romperlo._

 _-¿tanto te gusta esa mugrosa como para no saber quién soy? –Satsuki siguió mirando su colección de discos y frunció el ceño cuando de una pequeña libreta de apuntes salió una mini foto de Naruko. Hinata sin darse cuenta de ello se limitó a fruncir el ceño ante lo que el considero una pregunta demasiado personal, considerando que él no conocía a Satsuki mas que por el renombre de su padre y su popularidad en la universidad_

 _-n-no le llame así… p-por favor –pidió al apretar levemente el volante. La pregunta lo había sorprendido, y molestado a cierto grado, sin embargo su voz nerviosa no lo revelo, Naruko podía ser todo lo escandalosa posible, pero era buena, era amable y siempre sonreía fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, no perdía esa hermosa sonrisa que él amaba, aquella que le decía que si él sonreía tendría su fuerza para enfrentar su día a día._

 _-hmp, así que si te gusta – dijo al devolver la libretilla con la foto al lugar de donde la había tomado, Hinata se sonrojo ante la afirmación, aunque no respondió. Cuando llegaron al portón de su mansión Satsuki se giró a verlo_

 _-esto no se queda así, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – el respingo_

 _-ah… b-bueno… -_

 _-como casi me matas de ahora en adelante serás mi esclavo –_

 _-p-pero… - Hinata abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado, ¿en serio iba a utilizarlo de esclavo?_

 _-y yo no diré nada – Satsuki lo miro dejando en claro que iba en serio._

 _-a-aun así… y- yo no… - Hinata solo atino a confundirse más y sus protestas fueron calladas una vez mas_

 _-ya está decidido, Hinata, nos vemos el lunes en el la universidad – replico ella al tomar un disco del álbum, Hinata ni siquiera supo cuál fue el disco raptado por la azabache y sin embargo fue la espalda de la chica la que lo despertó._

 _-p-pero… - y sin Satsuki enfrente Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca sin saber que pensar_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata se preguntaba en esos momentos que había hecho para merecer un mal dia como aquel.

Fue consiente de la boca torcida e indignada de la azabache, pues no le había agradado que su autoproclamada "mascota" se revelara después de que jamás le cuestiono nada en los meses bajo su mando y sumisión.

se había vuelto su esclavo sin oponerse, sabía que era un bajo precio por lo que pudo haber pasado, eso le enseñaría a ser más cuidadoso y no dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos que el mismo desconocía en ocasiones, obedecerla no le era tan difícil, o al menos eso intentaba creer, la chica lo usaba como mandadero y ya. Le llevaba el almuerzo, le recogía los apuntes que ella se negaba a tomar, cubría sus salidas "al baño" cuando por alguna razón no volvía, también estuvo ayudándola a realizar los deberes en sus materias extras, aun cuando nunca pensó que pudiera necesitar ayuda, ella era increíble en todo. Le iba a buscar todo lo que deseara y fue su chofer personal por dos meses hasta que en uno de su tantos entrenamientos fallidos su padre le quito el auto, fue patético y terrible cuando le explico los motivos por los cuales no podía seguir pasándola a buscar, pero nada fue más vergonzoso como ser su conejillo de experimentos en aikido. Satsuki le había dado múltiples palizas, palizas que le ayudaron mucho en los siguientes entrenamientos con su padre aunque la vergüenza de ser apaleado por la chica en cada clase de defensa no dejaba de avergonzarlo. Pero fue hasta después de cinco meses de convivencia casi forzosa con la chica más codiciada y más mal humorada de la universidad que tuvo que poner un alto. Revelándose a ser su esclavo por más tiempo, todo cuando lo reto y casi lo obligo a espiar a Naruko en los vestidores de chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _-¡eres un cobarde!- le grito molesta, ya harta de sus sonrojos y sus balbuceos, ¡era un hombre joder!, ¡porque no podía ser pervertido y normal! - ¿acaso no quieres ver el encaje que usa de sostén?, es dos o tres tallas menor que el mío – él se sonrojo de golpe nuevamente negando sin poder responder -¡Se un hombre y espíala!, ¿¡acaso no quieres verle los pechos o el trasero¡?, ¡hazlo! -_

 _-n-no… ¡c-claro que no!, n-Naruko-san e-es una d-dama, j-jamás haría a-algo así – balbuceo rojo como un pimiento intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse de solo imaginar a la rubia en paños menores -n-Naruko-san m-merece m-mi resp-peto, e-ella es e-especial p-para m-mi -_

 _-¿y yo que soy para ti Hinata? – sus ojos negros brillaron ante él y Hinata se sintió acorralado, por primer vez en su vida sintió que estaba pagando algo muy malo que hubiese hecho en otra vida, o quizá fue el comerse los panes glaseados de Han sin permiso aquel día que llego hambriento de la universidad cuándo Satsuki había arrasado con su almuerzo de tomates, ensalada y carne asada._

 _-u-usted… t-también e-es una señorita – respondió al desviar el rostro sonrojado, su timidez no lo dejo verla directamente a los ojos pero sí que lo hizo cuando la mano de Satsuki jalo la suya poniéndola sobre su pecho_

 _-¿te gustan? –pregunto suavemente, tragando despacio mientras Hinata se coloreaba mientras abría la boca y los ojos en un gesto horrorizado ante su atrevimiento y falta de vergüenza, lo que el catalogo como algo impropio de una dama como Satsuki_

 _-¡s-Satsuki-san! – soltó alarmado, intento quitar su mano del suave pecho que apenas si cabía en su mano, pero la chica lejos de alejarse tomo la otra mano y le hizo sostener su otro pecho. Hinata echo humo mientras forcejeaba intentando liberarse pero sus brazos temblorosos no ayudaban demasiado sin contar que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, volvió a retroceder pero supo que el agarre de la muchacha no hacía más que aumentar y al mismo tiempo pegarse a él haciéndolo sentir más nítidamente el encaje de su sostén bajo la rala tela de su blusa escolar. Hinata sabía que era más fuerte que ella en asunto de masa corporal y fuerza bruta pero él era un caballero y un caballero no ofende a una mujer en ningún aspecto, un caballero cuida a una mujer sin importar si es buena o no, un caballero jamás toca a una mujer sin su consentimiento y se aleja si cree que es indebido, un caballero nunca usaría su fuerza sabiendo que lastimaría al sexo débil, eso era de cobardes pero totalmente contrariado con el corazón galopando a mil hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría a una chica cualquiera, en especial a Uchiha Satsuki._

 _La empujo bruscamente sin medir consecuencias._

 _Satsuki lanzo un chillido y desde el suelo lo miro anonadada, abochornado dio dos pasos hacia atrás arrepintiéndose de haber hecho daño a la muchacha, verla en el suelo con esa expresión de incredulidad en su rostro lo avergonzó por lo que opto por alejarse, no fue lejos pues se volvió a topar con la pared en la cual se habían escondido anteriormente para no ser descubiertos, claro eso antes de saber las verdaderas intenciones de la muchacha de ojos negros._

 _-p-perdón… y-yo no quería… - escondió sus ojos opalinos bajo su fleco sintiendo una extraña presión en su estómago, la había agredido, no había escusa válida para eso, no importaba que tan pesadas fueran sus bromas, Satsuki era una dama delicada y jamás usaba su fuerza contra una dama, no importaba si con eso se humillaba perdiendo ante ellas, él era incapaz… o al menos eso había intentado creer, pero descubrió con terror que no era mejor que aquellos hombres que una vez habían atacado a su madre... ellas estaban para ser protegidas, no para ser lastimadas._

 _Satsuki se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se acercó a él con aire peligroso, furiosa por lo visto, lo acorralo contra lo que quedaba de espacio a la pared y sin previo aviso jalo su corbata estrellando sus labios con los suyos. La suavidad y calidez de la boca femenina lo embriago metiéndolo en un bucle dulce y perturbador. Era algo nuevo, cálido y embriagante que detenía el tiempo y desconectaba toda idea lógica en su mente, sonrojado respondió el beso sin meditar quien era la persona que provocada esa tensión en su estómago, como si de pronto miles de insectos se revolvieran de manera inquieta, fue lento, fue suave y tan torpe que pensó que la chica lo abofetearía, pero lejos de eso la sintió pegarse a su cuerpo, apretando sus manos sobre su nuca, inclinándolo más hacia ella, su cuerpo se movió solo y con una de sus manos le tomo de la cintura, dejando que ese lado oculto suyo saliera, olvidando momentáneamente que él era un caballero y ella una dama, que se encontraban en ese lugar oscuro de los vestidores con el peligro latente de ser descubiertos por la prefecta y que ella era Uchiha Satsuki y no Uzumaki Naruko …_

 _Entre la neblina de un placer desconocido para él, fue el gemido de la pelinegra lo que lo hizo salir de su estupor y darse cuenta de la suavidad en su manos, el apretaba sus pechos sobre la ya semi-abierta tela de su blusa dejando al descubierto el suave encaje negro que resaltaba la palidez de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con espanto cuando la mano de Satsuki apretó su parte masculina que empezaba a abultarse, gimió cuando sintió su delicada mano pasearse descaradamente ahí tocando algo que ni el mismo se había atrevido a hacer, volvió a suspirar cuando su boca se separó de la suya y su nariz rozo su nuez de adán mordiendo de pronto su cuello, algo empezó a alarmarlo cuando su cuerpo caliente le exigió algo más, sabía muy en el fondo que estaba mal, que sus manos tocando ese cuerpo sin recato estaba jodidamente mal, que si se dejaba llevar… si lo hacia Satsuki pagaría las consecuencias de su deseo. Tomo todo su autocontrol y la separo de golpe sin llegar a lastimarla, sonrojado aparto sus manos de sus hombros intentando no volver a tocarla, trago sintiendo el temblor en su cuerpo y manos, sintiendo el ardor de la piel suave de la pelinegra, sin saber porque anhelando su contacto, su cuerpo junto al suyo, su boca sobre la suya… intento decir que no era ella, que fueron sus hormonas y su falta de experiencia en el tema._

 _-l-lo siento… a mi… m-me g-gusta alguien más… - fue lo primero que soltó, aunque no supo si lo dijo por ella o por el mismo. La chica lo miro con los ojos brillosos y con ese sonrojo en ella que jamás le había visto – ¡n-no seré m-más su juego! – balbuceo y la dejo ahí para salir corriendo de los vestidores sin importarle si alguien lo veía salir de ahí, corrió hacia otra parte intentando que aquella sensación se esfumara, cuando llegó a la azotea respiro con los nervios a flor de piel y con el súbito remordimiento de lo que había pasado, se tomó los cabellos y se dejó caer en pose fetal contra la pared, con toda una gama de emociones y sensaciones desconocidas para él._

 _Había reaccionado a las caricias de alguien más… a alguien que no era Naruko…_

 _Se sintió un infeliz._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bueno. Esta mini historia la tenía arrumbada en mi laptop hace unos dos meses atrás cuando vi alguna imagen de Hinata siendo chico, la verdad me quede como con la duda de como hubiera sido si hubiese sido varón, aunque no creo que hubiera cambiado demasiado, cabe aclarar que es mi primera historia en sí, ya que no escribo para nadie más que para mí misma por lo que esto puede resultar algo estúpido o no sé, espero que alguien guste leerlo o si no la eliminare y ya. _ jijij. ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿nutella? Todo es bienvenido.

Pd; los nombres no varían mucho, eso espero, el chiste es que se entienda a los personajes, Hinata es Hinata ya que es un nombre de chica y chico.

¡Corregido! 


	2. Chapter 2

_En el capítulo anterior… sucesos contradictorios han invadido el corazón del joven Hyūga, ¿será que su corazón seguirá en una sola dirección?, ¿Qué otras cosas han pasado entre dos jóvenes tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite?... descúbrelo en este momento. O, no demasiado drama. A leer_ ^_^

-.-

 **Capítulo 2**

-.-

.

.

.

Los recuerdos de dos de los eventos más inesperados de su aún joven vida aun bailaban en su mente como la primera película en blanco y negro que había visto clandestinamente por no ser considerada varonil, cosas así que serían muy difícil de olvidar, pero siendo sinceros para él era como esas películas de horror que Hana solía poner cuando su padre estaba presente. Una manera de traumarlo sin compasión, era en esos momentos cuando se quedaba hundido en el sillón aferrándose al brazo de una cabreada Nejivi, sabía que nadie lo diría pero si salía por la puerta y evitaba mirar la masacre de sangre y gritos sería considerado aun peor que un cobarde, era cuestión de orgullo si es que se podía llamar así. La situación no variaba demasiado a ver una película de horror, frente a el Satsuki aun esperaba sus respuestas y el las buscaba sin encontrarlas, ¿Qué había pasado con él en esos momentos? Su mente en blanco apenas silbabas vanos susurros sobre su actuar, de nuevo irresponsable; era consiente de muchas cosas, de lo mal que había estado dejarse llevar, de la culpa que pesaba en sus hombros y de que a pesar de todo no sabría corresponderla, no cuando él amaba a otra chica, en otras palabras estaba tan confundido que ya no estaba tan seguro de si realmente era él mismo, el Hinata que había prometido ser.

-ella jamás se fijara en ti – sus frías palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad. Hinata alzo levemente la vista hacia Satsuki y no quiso responder, ya llevaba una semana evitándola por todos los medios posibles desde el "incidente en los vestidores" huyendo de sus propias dudas, ninguno que tuviera una explicación lógica además de la vergüenza– ¡eres un cobarde, admite que te gusto! – él se tensó y sus ojos blancos vagaron rápidamente hacia los lados. Increíblemente no había nadie rondando cerca, la tomo de la mano y la condujo dentro del salón aun con el miedo de que alguien no deseado escuchara su conversación, como Sakumo por ejemplo o su querida Naruko lo cual podría ser terriblemente atroz.

-p-por favor n-no levante la voz… - hablo un poco más bajo intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, además de la mascota serpiente de señorita Anko. Satsuki rabio y lo tomo del brazo apretando con demasiada fuerza, demasiada para una chica y a pesar de ello el bajo un poco el rostro sonrojado, consciente de que era más alto que ella y aun así ella podía intimidarle con facilidad; casi se quedó sin aliento al verla de frente, Satsuki poseía una belleza abrumadora, con su cabello casi ondulado que siempre rozaba sus hombros de forma escandalosa y lo suficientemente largo para que el viento lo meciera dándole una forma agradable a las muecas rudas que solía poner, como aquella por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, soy mucho mejor que Naruko en todos los ámbitos, ella es una perdedora que no deja de autoproclamarse la estrella del universo, y que está detrás de Sakumo desde que era una estúpida mocosa, ¡jamás podría igualarse a mí!- grito perdiendo el control, odiando con toda la fibra de su ser a Naruko y Hinata por igual; a la primera por siempre interferir en su vida y al segundo por huir de ella, de que se negara a aceptar que no había sido un simple accidente, que la había deseado como ella a él, odiándose por ultimo a ella misma, por sentir todo aquello por ese gentil y tozudo muchacho que no había hecho nada más que ignorarla, se sentía desesperada, lo quería todo de él -¡responde! – volvió a incitarlo, harta de su silencio

-¡es cálida! –respondió sintiéndose molesto de pronto, endureciendo su blando corazón, consciente de que nada iba a pararlo en ese momento– u-usted es cruel y prepotente, siempre piensa que todos deben besar el suelo que pisa, s-solo sabe tratar mal a todos y sentirse superior a ellos, usted no p-parece tener un corazón bondadoso como el de Naruko- sintió la rabia en sus palabras pero no le importo, sentía algo hirviendo en su interior, llevaba aguantando eso desde que la había conocido, Satsuki era el tipo de persona que jugaba para demostrar que tan superior era y que tanto podía manipular, la había visto tratar incluso de esa manera a Naruko quien lo único que hacía era intentar ser su amiga, siempre insultándola, tratándola como si no fuese nada- usted es una belleza fría señorita Satsuki – Hinata fue consciente de que medio campus podría haberlos oído, a él, el caballeroso y amable Hinata agrediendo verbalmente a la chica que tenía prácticamente al mundo comiendo bajo sus pies y sin embargo de lo único que habría sido consiente seria de aquellos ojos negros tan heridos como los ojos de un ciervo abandonado.

-imbécil, ¡no te creas tan importante! – grito furiosa, y en menos de un parpadeo Satsuki le soltó una bofetada que resonó en todo el aula aun vacía, quiso odiarlo, maldecirlo por enamorarla con su actitud de caballero y su hermoso corazón siempre gentil, pero no pudo; porque sabía que tenía razón, él sabia la clase de persona que era, era fría y calculadora, siempre usando a todos para obtener lo que deseaba, ¿Cómo se atrevía llegar sin más a su vida y ser demasiado bueno para alguien como ella?, algo grito karma en su inconsciente pero lo acallo con el nudo en la garganta que le había impedido decirle unas cuantas groserías más. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr para no ver sus ojos claros llenos de sorpresa entremezclados con la culpa y sin decir nada más salió de ahí dirigiéndose a algún lado sin importarle su mochila y los deberes que aún tenía que entregar.

Hinata solo atino a respirar en el justo momento en que sonó la puerta del aula, se quedó quieto como un lagarto que ha sido apartado del sol y no se movió hasta que la campana sonó anuncio el final del descanso, todos sus compañeros fueron entrando uno por uno a la clase pero Satsuki nunca regreso…

¿Qué había hecho?... la mejilla aun le hormigueaba por la bofetada, la segunda que le soltaba si lo pensaba bien, aunque esta vez por un motivo diferente, menuda manera de meterse en líos, froto su frente ante el pinchazo de dolor que lo atravesó, _estaba estresado_.

No pudo evitar mirar a cada momento la puerta del salón, mientras la fea sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo se dispersaba como una comezón desagradable, incluso la serpiente desde su celda transparente parecía mirarlo fijamente como inspeccionándolo, con sus ojos ciegos diciéndole de algún modo que era un estúpido por haber roto su código de honor, ¿Qué clase de chico va y le grita a una chica por dios?, ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía en el momento menos indicado? Mejor se hubiera mordido la lengua para no dejar salir todo lo que se le había venido a la cabeza, dios sabía que el enojo acumulado siempre explotaba de peor manera.

No escucho nada a excepción del sonido del ducto de aire climatizado y la voz de la señorita Mitarashi como fondo de ambiente, en algún momento miro por la ventana observando el banco bajo el gran árbol de mango plantado en uno de los jardines, recordó que nadie además de Satsuki iba ahí, y él después de convertirse en su mascota. Incluso los chicos empezaron a mirarlo mal, pero llego un punto en que a todo mundo se le hizo normal verlo junto a Satsuki ya que por alguna razón toda la universidad sabía que él estaba colado por cierta rubia despistada, antes de rechazar a Satsuki incluso había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Naruko, aun recordaba sus manos sudorosas y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo más rápido, pero de nuevo volvía a verla más a ella que a Kira o Shina, sus amigas de la infancia, chicas que aunque pareciera tonto le habían ayudado a no ser totalmente un antisocial.

Cuando les conto lo sucedió Kira había gritado un rotundo NO, pero desgraciadamente a una Uchiha no se le decía que no, en especial a la macabra presencia de Satsuki. Conocerla en ese periodo de tiempo no había servido de mucho, la muchacha no era como aparentaba, a veces era mucho peor pero de algún modo era tolerable lo que hacía o incluso como lo trataba, pero el último mes había sido…

Había sido… _diferente…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Aquel martes había llegado puntual como siempre a la universidad solo que ahora era esclavo de Satsuki, la niña más gruñona, y temible del lugar, la que no tenía piedad para golpear a quien sea dentro o fuera de las colchonetas de clase de defensa, nadie quería sufrir ningún tipo de daño en su presencia._

 _-así que ya llegaste mascota – su voz cerca de su nuca le erizó los vellos, se volteó rápidamente haciéndose dos o tres pasos hacia atrás, no la había oído llegar hasta el, realmente parecía una pantera y si ese fuera el caso él ya hubiera sido digerido_

 _-b-bueno días…. -_

 _-hmp, lo que sea, veo que trajiste tu auto, de ahora en adelante podrá tener el honor de volver a levarme y traerme, no lo olvides mascota –_

 _-t-tengo un n-nombre ¿r-recuerda? – intento defenderse, no le gustaban los apodos, eran ofensivos sin importar que tan lindos pudieran sonar._

 _-yo te digo como se me dé la gana m-a-s-c-o-t-a – repitió silaba por silaba, el bajo los parpados en un gesto cansado, discutir con ella era como discutir con la pared, de algún modo siempre se salía con la suya, al ver que no respondía Satsuki sonrió de medio lado poniendo su mano en su cintura, fue hasta ese momento en que se percató de un pequeño detalle._

 _La falda de Satsuki iba un cuarto más corta, mostrando un poco más de sus piernas. Desvió rápidamente la vista antes de ser abofeteado, mantuvo su vista fija en su espalda y su cabello algo ondulado, no recordaba que fuera así de largo, o es que quizá nunca le había prestado atención y extrañamente ese día había llegado de buen humor._

 _Cuando entraron al salón apenas si había llegado Shina e Inou, la primera inmersa en un libro y el segundo con su celular y sus audífonos a todo volumen posiblemente hundido en un mundo ajeno a él._

 _-¡Hinata-sempai! – un grito tras él lo detuvo antes de sentarse, regreso su mirada hacia la puerta donde una brillante jovencita de ojos castaños le sonreía, era Konami, una alumna de primer grado que estudiaba algo de informática robótica_

 _-buenos días Konami-chan – saludo al regresar a la puerta, de pronto algo frio erizo su cuello nuevamente, sonrió nervioso y evito mirar hacia atrás sabiendo que por alguna razón el aura de Satsuki se había vuelto pesada_

 _-muchas gracias por los apuntes y la asesoría, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti – Konami le entrego dos carpetas llenas de formularios y exámenes que le había preparado para estudiar cuando la jovencita amiga de Naruko le había pedido ser su asesor en matemáticas – ¡acepte esto como agradecimiento! – él sonrió entusiasmado cuando la sonrojada muchacha le había tendido un caja que prometía tener los rollos de canela que tanto le gustaban_

 _-no te hubieras molestado, pero agradezco tu obsequio – rasco su nuca e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento a la muchachita quien sonrió cada vez más sonrojada_

 _-n-nos vemos luego Hinata-sempai, ¿c-cree que… p-podamos ir a a-almorzar juntos e-en el d-descanso? – pregunto al tocar la punta de sus manos en una expresión raramente adorable_

 _-c-con gusto Konami-chan – asintió_

 _-¿enserio? – la voz de Satsuki le sobresalto cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su hombro, el cual se las había ingeniado para sostener antes de que se diera cuenta._

 _Konami pasó de roja a blanca en un momento, sabiendo que su voz extremadamente dulce era tan falsa como su sonrisa y pudo estar segura de que esos ojos negros al abrirse podrían haber sido de algún demonio abandonado en la tierra_

 _-s-sabe… -c-creo, c-creo que q-quizá n-no p-pueda p-por… ¡adiós! – grito la muchacha al correr despavorida por el pasillo, él se quedó mirando el lugar por donde la jovencita había desaparecido y con una sonrisa nerviosa miro a la pelinegra junto a el_

 _-que no se te olvide que primero eres mi mascota antes de un profesor de mocosas de primero, ¿entendiste? – gruño al quitar su mano donde posiblemente quedarían las marcas de sus uñas_

 _-s-si… -_

 _-bien, ahora dame eso – antes de poder decir algo Satsuki sé que quedo con la caja de rollos de canela, la vio sentarse en su asiento tras él, dándole el primer bocado a uno de sus rollos glaseados, sonrió nervioso cuando Shina le sonrió un poco antes de volver a su libro sobre algún animal exótico, algo raro para lo que estaba estudiando realmente._

 _-Satsuki-san… -llamo despacio, sabiendo que la muchacha no respondería decidió seguir hablando - de casualidad… ¿no odiaba usted los panes dulces? – a su pregunta vino el golpe de un diccionario que impacto su cabeza y por tercera vez en aquella mañana se fijó en que había algo raro en su comportamiento._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿te encuentras bien Hinata-kun? –

-¡ah! – dio un bote cuando sintió la mano de Naruko en su hombro, se sonrojo tenuemente cuando la vio sonreír a su lado. Su clase había terminado hacia poco y su mente divagaba nuevamente en el ardor de su mejilla y esos ojos… los ojos desolados de Satsuki –h-hola Naruko-san… - saludo cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera la había notado en un principio, pues naruko no tenía materias que coincidieran con el aquel día. El silencio iba en aumento y él no se sentía precisamente alegre, ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan culpable? Y con su linda Naruko ahí…

-¿de casualidad haz visto a Satsuki? –pregunto de pronto perdiendo la siempre impecable sonrisa de su rostro, el negó lentamente preguntándose desde cuando Naruko podía acercarse tanto a él sin que sintiera el suelo moverse bajos sus pies y ser un lerdo que solo balbuceaba incoherencias, se sintió extrañamente complacido, eso significaba algo bueno supuso, podía actuar como un chico normal junto a la joven que robaba sus suspiros y su corazón -hmnn… como los había visto bastante tiempo juntos pensé que sabias a donde podría haberse ido, ya que me dejo plantada en la cafetería y no la vi salir por el portón, me imagine que aún estaba aquí–

-hmn… no… – Hinata no pudo darle la respuesta a eso, la mochila de Satsuki estaba en el usual asiento de atrás junto a la ventana aun sin ser retirada, Naruko como su amiga se había preocupado por ella obviamente y él no era de mucha ayuda.

-eres muy tímido Hinata-kun – ante sus palabras trago sintiendo eso más que un halago un reproche. Naruko bufo posiblemente aburrida y él se limitó a apretar su portafolio sobre sus piernas sin saber que decir, simplemente sintiendo la mirada azul de Naruko sobre el – Satsuki ha estado muy rara… – volvió a decir – usualmente siempre peleamos, pero parecía como si últimamente mi presencia le irritara en serio, no entiendo por qué… -

 _-¿y yo que soy para ti Hinata? –_

El recuerdo de Satsuki sonrojada y su mano sobre ese encaje negro le llego a la memoria sonrojándolo bruscamente, él sabía porque Satsuki estaba irritante. Había mostrado interés en él y él…

 _-l-lo siento… a mi… m-me g-gusta alguien más… -_

-es decir, sé que ella es así de por si por el problema con su padre y eso pero… -

-¿p-problema? – pregunto de pronto, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo, no recordaba que nada asediara a Satsuki en los meses que duraron juntos como ama y esclavo sin omitir el hecho de que sus padres se conocían de algún lado. La muchacha era tranquila y nunca daba señas en su presencia de que algo anduviera mal, aunque tampoco era que fuera muy emotiva, su desinterés por todo era algo común en ella y era tan fácil verla con un semblante serio y obstinado que sin duda verla sonrojada y dolida le había calado en los huesos, saber que él la había hecho romper esa barrera le traía de un humor legumbre

-hmn… si, ¿sabes que Satsuki tiene a su hermana Itaili?, al parecer su padre olvido que Satsuki cumplía años ayer y se fue de viaje con su hermana mayor… o algo así, también esta lo de las olimpiadas de natación de la semana pasada, solo llego su madre, ella estaba furiosa, ¿no fuiste? – pregunto curiosa

-n-no, mi padre me tenía trabajando en los centros de entrenamiento, a-además no t-todos los alumnos p-podía ir según rec-cuerdo – ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado que Satsuki cumplía años?, ¿tan lento iba que no se fijó en los miles de chicos que se acercaban a darle un obsequio? No. andaba más ocupado huyendo como un cobarde, antes del incidente Naruko le dijo que debía hacer una gran fiesta, él incluso había pensado en regalarle algo, claro todo se fue al caño cuando la muchacha se había abalanzado sobre él y sus hormonas como si fuera un adolecente decidieran ser un problema no muy diferente al de cualquier otro chico y luego simplemente había decidido huir de ella.

-hmn… si, mis papas si fueron a verme, ese día se puso aún más pesada conmigo, recuerdo que estuvo de mal humor toda la competencia, incluso aunque gano y todo su equipo estuvo felicitándola – vagamente recordaba algo después de ser barrido un poco menos en el entrenamiento con su padre y ayudar a los niños en posturas de defensa, cuando regreso a la universidad ya enterado de aquello; como obsequio le había preparado un almuerzo especial de omusubi con Okaka y tomates, no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz alguna vez, sin embargo poco duro su expresión que paso a ser un "no está mal" luego de irse dejándolo intrigado y con un extraño dolor en el estómago.

-¿C-cómo puede soportar a una persona q-que es así con u-usted? –pregunto intrigado, Naruko solo le miro y su sonrisa se ensancho iluminando de por si sus preciosos ojos azules

-porque es mi rival, y mi amiga más querida – miro hacia la mochila abandonada – porque sé que es amable a su manera, solo que le cuesta expresarlo con palabras… ella fue mi primera amiga cuando yo estaba sola y rechazada en el jardín de niños, sabes… ella llego con un pañuelo y me lo tiro en la cara – Naruko rio ante el recuerdo y le miro con sus ojos azules tan brillantes como las estrellas – dijo que si era una fracasada jamás me rindiera en demostrar lo contrario, me acepto cuando era una apestada y todas las niñas me temían por las marcas en mi rostro, a veces me parece que soy fea sabes– Naruko se tomó las mejillas recordando lo feo que fue cuando las demás niñas se burlaban de sus marcas, por aquel accidente que casi le había costado la vida de pequeña y ahora ya nadie parecía notar, era casi como una heroína por haber sobrevivido a tal experiencia y las marcas no se notaban demasiado

-c-claro que no, ¡u-usted es muy hermosa naruko-san! – le dijo sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, Naruko solo sonrió encantadoramente.

 **¡Plaff!**

Ambos respingaron ante el azote de la puerta y levantaron la vista encontrándose con el aura oscura de Satsuki, quien les dedico una mirada gélida a ambos, naruko pareció abrumada por la intensidad de su mirada. Hinata se vio preso de un sentimiento amargo al sentir esos ojos tan llenos de molestia clavados en él y en Naruko, sin decir nada Satsuki avanzo tomando su mochila sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a mirarlos nuevamente

-¡Satsuki! –llamo Naruko al levantarse e ir tras ella -¡espérame! – Le llamo sin ser atendida, rápidamente se volteó hacia él y sonrió –debo irme, nos vemos luego Hinata-kun - y sin dejarlo responder la rubia ya se había marchado dejándolo solo, hundido en esa extraña sensación en su pecho que empezaba a asfixiarlo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Porque de pronto se sentía tan mal…

.

.

.

-¡deja de seguirme Naruko! – grito al fin, deteniéndose en medio de una de las tantas calles que podría haber usado para llegar haberse retardado más, se suponía que había regresado tarde con el fin de no verlo de nuevo, ¡¿y que encontraba?!

 _-¡u-usted es muy hermosa Naruko-san! –_

Volvió a sentir la molestia de tan solo recordarlo, y Naruko tan…

-¿Por qué estas comportándote tan rara? – cuestiono la rubia al darle alcance y plantándose enfrente de ella. Verla le causo más rabia, la perfecta y brillante Naruko, con sus ojos azules y su hermosa cabellera dorada, con ese corazón desinteresado y benévolo. Tan perfecta a los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Qué hacías con Hinata a esta hora en una clase que no es la tuya? –cuestiono al ignorar deliberadamente su primera pregunta.

-¿Qué?, nada, solo le preguntaba si te había visto, tuve que tomar tu aburrida clase solo para eso, además no puedes simplemente desaparecer y yo tuve que ir y preguntarle –

-no me pareció que de eso se tratara la plática – hizo el intento de pasarla de largo sin molestarse en mirarla más, sentía que si la tenía más tiempo enfrente estallaría Y Uchiha Satsuki no se rebajaba a ese nivel con nadie más que no fuera el estúpido e ingenuo de Hinata, pero estaba segura de que sería la última vez, estaba tan enfadada.

Hinata podía quedarse con la rubia hueca, ella tenía de donde escoger y jamás había rogado a nadie. Eso estaba por terminarse, algo se lo dijo la primera vez que hablo con él, que ese chico solo le traería problemas, pero aunque sabía que podría ir y tomar a cualquier chico, el verlo ir quizá del brazo de alguna de sus bobas "amigas" le causaba una indignación igual o peor al de saberse rechazada de sus propios labios por segunda ocasión, miro a Naruko, definitivamente no iba a darle el privilegio de que se quedara con él. Ella lo quería, quería ser su centro de atención, quería sentirse protegida y arrullada en sus brazos, quería que su dulce mirada le consolara, a ella, no a Naruko.

-¿estas molesta con Hinata-kun? – Pregunto su compañera tras él, no supo si la risita de Naruko fue de burla o sarcasmo pero no se giró para comprobarlo – hablando de Hinata-kun, ¿Qué le hiciste pervertida? –ante su pregunta se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Quién dijo que yo le hice algo? –pregunto molesta por la insinuación, si era por lo de la mordida en el cuello estaba segura de que Hinata lo había cubierto con una estúpida bufanda alegando que estaba resfriado y con el rostro sonrojado nadie había dudado de aquello, _tsk cobarde_.

-Hinata-kun es el chico más tímido del salón, demasiado raro algunas veces… pero si dejo de hablarte sin duda fue porque le ofendiste o algo así – acuso mientras intentaba ver algo en los ojos negros de su amiga, para ella no había pasado desapercibido el que el muchacho no se había acercado a Satsuki la última semana y que esta había estado de humor de perros y que muchos de sus admiradores prefirieron dejarle sus obsequios en el casillero antes de ser víctimas de algún golpe intencional, Satsuki bien podría haber encendido una hoguera con cartas, sobres y dulces de por medio para quemar media universidad con ello a causa de su enfado – incluso pude ver que estaba preocupado, él siempre sonríe de esa manera gentil y hoy parecía un cadáver y se Uchiha Satsuki que algo le hiciste – acuso la rubia

-no le hice nada a ese pedazo de tonto – gruño irritada, queriendo que a Naruko le cayera algo encima, de preferencia una jaula para que dejara de seguirla, era obvio que Naruko no iba a dejarla en paz en toda esa tarde, lo más probable era que la siguiera hasta su casa para poder fastidiarla.

Naruko le miro intensamente, intentando descifrar aquel código da vinci, algo hizo clic en su cabeza de pronto

-ohhh… ¡¿te gusta?! – grito de pronto con la boca abierta y un ademan exagerado que la hizo detenerse

-¡claro que no! –contesto a la defensiva

-entonces no te importará si me lo quedo nee – la mirada furiosa de Satsuki le respondió toda duda y no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente avergonzando a la pelinegra por las miradas que atraían a su paso – valla, y pensar que tienes a todo un club de fans y te fijas en uno que no quiere ver tus bragas jajajajajaja – las lagrimillas se le saltaron a los ojos doblándola por la risa, lo que no duro mucho porque pronto se convirtieron en quejidos de dolor –auch… nadie dijo que reír duele tanto– y sin embargo volvió a reírse. Satsuki harta le azoto un manotazo que la hizo tambalearse – ¡ahhh salvaje! -

-¡no seas estúpida!, el solo era mi esclavo, ¿contenta? – alego al retomar su camino, respirando y contando para no tirarla al suelo y arrancar cada hebra dorada de su cabeza, a ver si así Hinata dejaba de fijarse en ella de una vez

-¡¿tú que?! –Grito la muchacha – ¿y ahora que hiciste Satsuki? – pregunto alarmada, pues sabía que su amiga solía tener ideas bastante raras para tratar a los demás, aunque no entendía porque Hinata había sido blanco de tan cruel hecho.

-tsk, deja de seguirme Naruko, y deja de preguntar estupideces, él no me gusta para nada, lo único bueno de él eran sus almuerzos –ni siquiera las preguntas consecutivas y los gritos de Naruko la hicieron volver a hablar, eso era asunto suyo después de todo.

.

.

.

Llegar a su hogar jamás le tomo tanto tiempo, Hinata sabía que la culpa era un poderoso veneno en el alma de una persona, en especial en la suya quien siempre intentaba procurar mantener su mundo en paz sin que nada alterara su armonía y sus valores, su madre se lo había inculcado bien; incluso aun después de que habían sufrido un espantoso ataque en aquel centro comercial jamás le incito a odiar a nadie, en su lecho de muerte le juro ser un buen chico, cuidar de su hermano y no dejar que cosas como el odio entraran en su corazón, que no se dejaría envolver en ninguna maraña de sentimientos negativos, ninguno que pudiera a llegarle a atormentar o generar un cargo o peso de conciencia innecesario. Su carácter gentil no había cambiado con los años, sin embargo tras la muerte de su madre su padre se había hecho de diversos sitios de entrenamientos personales, enseñando a todo aquel ser débil que quisiera aprender a defenderse y cuidar lo que él no había podido proteger. sin embargo su propio hijo mayor se negaba a mejorar, siempre siendo indulgente o demasiado suave, como si perdiendo contra Nejivi y su propio hermano menor los hiciera más fuertes, Nejivi era mujer, por eso debía defenderse mucho mejor, pero aunque lo intentaba no se sentía bien. Sabía que no era incapaz, solo no deseaba ser como eso maleantes que habían golpeado a su madre cundo intento protegerlo… todo aquello… solo había generado temores en él, queriendo ser fuerte para proteger lo que amara y al mismo tiempo ser una buena persona para no ser odiado y no parecerse en nada a ese tipo de humanos sin escrúpulos… Hinata sabia en el fondo que era la decepción más grande que su padre hubiese tenido al menos en ese aspecto.

Dejo sus pensamientos en cuanto puso un pie en su hogar, el resto de la tarde la paso estudiando, intentando olvidar esos ojos negros hundidos en tristeza, intentando alejar la culpa y el peso de sus propias palabras; él no tenía derecho a decirle aquello, lo había dicho en un momento de rabia, en un momento en que no pensó en nada más que lo negativo. Satsuki no era una chica frívola, era una muchacha que se resentía con facilidad, que no confiaba en nadie porque sabía que era peligroso, sabia de sus problemas familiares por labios de las chicas envidiosas que no la toleraban, y no sabía del todo si aquello era verdad, sin embargo ninguna de ellas veía el panorama completo, Naruko si, ella veía todo lo que los demás no, había visto lo que él.

Soledad, silencio, temor… su desconfianza hacia los demás erradicaba de algún lado, pero él no sabía mucho de ella como para conocer detalles tan personales.

Juzgarla no había sido correcto, decidió que se disculparía el día siguiente, no podía seguir así, ella necesitaba saber que él era un tonto y que ella era una buena chica, que sin importar lo que hubiera pasado podían seguir siendo… ¿amigos? Ahora que lo pesaba, ambos habían sido ama y esclavo, pero ahora que conocía sus sentimientos hacia el… ¿realmente podrían ser solo amigos?, porque ¿Por qué otra razón podría haberlo besado así?, sus sentimientos habían sido tan evidentes… como los de el por Naruko.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó de sus pensamientos, abrió sin consultar el número y respondió

-¿si? -

-¡Hinata-kun! – la voz tras el teléfono chillo entre risas

-¿Naruko-san?... – pregunto más que extrañado.

-oye ¿puedes venir al centro?, necesito hablar un momento contigo, ya sabes al centro donde venden ramen, ¡vale! te veo allí – tan pronto como lo dijo Hinata escucho el bip cuando colgó, sonrió de pronto.

¡Oh por dios!, ¡tenía una cita con Naruko!, bueno… iba a hablar con ella, pero técnicamente tenía una cita.

No perdió tiempo y se dio una ducha rápidamente, se colgó algún conjunto de ropa informal, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y una camisa de un violeta tan fuerte que parecía azul, tomo un intento de abrigo gris y se lo puso sin cerrarlo, amarro su cabello algo largo en su usual coleta baja y sonrió al espejo, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, eran nervios, ya empezaba a sentir las piernas flojas.

Salió a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de salir, encontró a su hermanito comiendo las galletas de un frasco de cristal del cual tenía estrictamente prohibido comer si no era de mañana en el desayuno, ya que una ingesta de azúcar en él lo ponía bastante pesado por la tarde.

-antes de que digas algo, yo calle esa marca de amor que traías en el cuello la semana pasada, así que ahórrate el regaño – Hinata se sonrojo y abrió los labios en busca de una excusa pero el rostro del jovencito le indicó que no le interesaba y que no era estúpido por mucho que tuviera trece años

-¡p-pero que cosas dices Hana-chan! – sonrió nerviosamente feliz revolviendo los cabellos de su hermanito menor, fastidiado el castaño le dio un manotazo para erguirse en lo que aun su baja estatura le proporcionaba, con las migas de las galletas en las mejillas aquello no parecía tan amenazador.

-Han, ¡soy Han! Y algún día si no dejas de llamarme así pateare tu trasero muy lejos – respondió recalcando al picarle la frente tres veces, Hinata rio ante su mal humor

-ya sabes que siempre desee que fueras una Hana en vez de un Han – volvió a sonreír esta vez tomando sus mejillas

-¡ya suéltame! – se quejó dando patadas para ser liberado, pero por la sonrisa permanente en Hinata supo que algo verdaderamente raro le había sucedido a su bobo hermano para ir y molestarle así -¿así que… ya le dijiste a la rubia que te gusta? – tal como lo espero su hermano le soltó mientras avergonzado se enderezaba fingiendo demencia

-c-creo que olvide ir con Inou, a-algo de chicos sabes… ¡m-mira que tarde es!- Han estrecho los ojos, algo verdaderamente raro le pasaba a Hinata.

-aja… -

-d-debo irme – sonrió nervioso para desaparecer por la puerta con una inusual prisa en él, quien siempre iba tan lento que necesitaba darle en la espinilla para que se moviera, Han salió a verlo correr por el pasillo mientras la sonrisa burlona aun bailaba en sus labios.

-¡llevas mucho perfume! – grito desde la puerta haciendo que al voltear levemente hacia atrás apenas se fijara de Nejivi quien por poco pasaba atropellando

-l-lo siento – balbuceo para darse la vuelta y rodearla con una sonrisa nerviosa para volver a correr por el pasillo, si, el bicho que le había picado sin duda era grande.

-hmm… – Nejivi entrecerró los ojos extrañada por su comportamiento, al igual que Han ya había notado que algo raro le sucedía al siempre despistado Hinata.

-¿no vas a perdonarlo nunca? – pregunto con una sonrisa llena de burla al ver que no le despegaba la vista de la espalda, Nejivi se volteó al ver la cara del jovencito maleducado que tenía como primo

-¿Qué no deberías estar terminando tus deberes? Si sigues comiendo eso te pondrás tan gordo que alguien podría dejar de quererte – el jovencito capto la indirecta pero lejos de molestarse sonrió mas.

-jajajaja si, al menos lo mío es seguro Ne-ji-vi – Han supo que le había ganado cuando la muchacha de ojos claros entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con ganas de aventarlo muy lejos lo cual si no tenía cuidado sí que podría llegar a suceder.

-ja, ya quisieras– y sin decir nada más Nejivi le ignoro al darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, Han volvió a comer otra galleta

-¡pero no fue su culpa! – grito antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta de atrás, solo que Han sabía que realmente si había sido culpa de Hinata, aunque no intencionalmente.

.

.

.

Holisss bueno, debo dar algunas explicaciones me parece. Estoy reeditando los capítulos, corrigiendo los horrores para que se entienda mejor;-; debo agradecer sus comentarios y consejos… (Gracias roma-chan). (Ya lo corregí.)

En cuanto a sus teorías y preguntas sobre los personajes creo que todo se ira desentrañando poco a poco, me pareció un poco más normal empezar por la parte donde está todo el problema y evitarme el forzoso inicio donde debe conocerla tres mil quinientas horas y una vida para que le agrade XD, en cuanto a Hinata, es tan lindo jajaja, solo que un chico enamorado no ve más allá de sus narices, créanme tuve un amigo así, que me daban ganas de darle de comer sal porqué de tanta azúcar iba a morir diabético tan joven. Eso es todo creo, referente al número de los caps., no estoy segura porque la historia está ahí, siendo tejida poco a poco y no se para cuanto de, espero que no se les haya echo aburrido y esperemos que Hinata reaccione, ¡digo es Satsuki! Jajaja.

Besitos. (Las actualizaciones procurare que se hagan al menos una vez por semana, cada viernes o sábado pero este es un regalo de adelanto a mis poquitas lectoras, lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes las primeras en fijarse en esta locura que estoy escribiendo) así que tratare de ajustarme ^_-

Corregido .


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior Naruko ha invitado imprevistamente a Hinata a comer remen, ¿Qué pasara?... ¡a leer!

 **-.-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-.-**

.

.

.

Hinata nunca amo más los viernes, incluso cuando su día en la mañana había resultado una total metida de pata, una tras otra.

Ya se había puesto el sol cuando llego al centro comercial la hoja, donde se podía encontrar todo tipo de artículos, muchos de ellos inútiles en su opinión pero ¿Qué centro comercial no los tiene?, en su defensa era el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad y por alguna razón siempre era el favorito de los estudiantes para ir a ver una película, comer, comprar obsequios o simplemente pasear en los bancos donde arribaba alguna fuente y flores de sombra decorando perfectamente la estancia; a él en lo personal le encantaba ir a leer libros los domingos después del entrenamiento con Nejivi y Han, ahí podía estar tranquilo ya que era un espacio algo apartado de los escaparates con ropa y niños jugando en algún centro recreativo, y lo mejor era que la biblioteca estaba justo un lado, era el paraíso de los nerds había dicho Han, aunque lo que en realidad dijo fue que era perfecto para alguien como él.

Estaciono el auto en el aparcamiento sin problemas y entro por una de las tantas puertas principales, se apresuró para subir al elevador a pesar de no ser muy fan de algo que podría caerse o quedarse varado a la mitad, **si** , lo sabía, era un paranoico. En otra ocasión habría optado por la escalera para llegar al tercer piso y admirar así las vistas, la mercancía y obviamente evitar el elevador mortal, pero no quería que Naruko esperara tanto; además estaba algo ansioso, no todos los días te invita a salir la chica por la que sonríes en las mañanas.

Apenas se abrió el elevador camino entre muchos de los mini restaurants que estaban ahí, de entre todos ellos sobresalía Ichiraku's, un pequeño espacio donde vendían el mejor ramen del mundo _según Naruko_ lo cual el nunca contradeciría. El lugar era agradable y cálido a pesar de no ser muy grande u ostentoso además de que el aroma del rameen era delicioso.

-¡Hinata-kun!, ¡aquí! – la enérgica voz de la rubia lo hizo respingar y alegrarse al instante, aun con vergüenza se acercó con una sonrisa al verla animada y preciosa con aquellos leggins ajustados y una blusa de mangas cortas de un llamativo tono naranja; los gustos de Naruko eran tan peculiares como su misma personalidad, incluso con aquella coleta alta se veía más linda de lo usual.

-h-hola Naruko-san, d-disculpa el retraso… –

-no seas tan cortes Hinata-kun – sonrió la rubia, al palmear el asiento junto a ella con aquella sonrisa de gato extendiéndose en su rostro

-ya he ordenado el ramen para que no esperaras demasiado – dijo al guiñarle un ojo, con suerte Hinata soltaría toda la información que necesitaba, aunque Naruko muy en su interior no podía creer que Hinata se viera tan bien en ropa informal, ahora entendía porque Satsuki nunca lo invitaba con ellas, las ocasiones en las que habían salido se remontaban a los horarios de clase de los cuales no coincidían más que en una materia y nadie se iba a casa hasta agotar la hora que usarían como excusa al llegar.

-g-gracias –

-ya sé que debió parecerte raro invitarte solo a ti, de echo iba a invitar a Satsuki pero ni siquiera me respondió el celular – se quejó la muchacha ignorando por completo que él se había crispado al solo escuchar su nombre, sinceramente Hinata no estaba preparado para ver a Satsuki ese mismo día antes de preparar una carta de disculpa por si no quería escucharlo o verlo nunca más…

-no s-se preocupe por eso –

-bueno Hinata-kun, seré sincera y muy directa – de pronto el semblante siempre sonriente de Naruko se esfumo dando paso a la muchacha seria que solía ser cuando algo andaba mal con sus amigos o con alguna cosa que le estuviera molestando –es sobre Satsuki, yo sé que no quedaron en buenos términos y no sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes… pero sé que de algún modo eras su… ayudante – dijo para no incomodarlo demasiado, Naruko sabía que Hinata sería capaz de salir huyendo si iba tan directa pero la duda la estaba matando. El por su parte trago ante la mirada penetrante de la oji azul – Hinata-kun, ¿te gusta Satsuki? – su rostro no tardo en volverse una granada apenas hubo sopesado al pregunta de su querida Naruko

-ehhhh…. ¡no!, ¡c-claro q-que no! – tartamudeo moviendo los brazos hacia el frente intentando buscar las palabras que explicaran que aquello no podía estar más lejos de la verdad

Naruko parpadeo cuando las ordenes llegaron hasta ellos, era tan obvia la tensión de su amigo y su rostro sonrojado, apretó el puño y evito soltar un gritito de emoción, ¡ya lo había decidido!, ¡sí! Satsuki se lo agradecería algún día.

-no seas tímido Hinata-kun, es más – el rostro de Naruko se ilumino al solo imaginar todo lo que podría hacer - ¡yo te ayudare a conquistarla! –

Algo hizo eco en su cerebro ante las palabras de Naruko, Hinata fue consciente de que su rostro se descolo en un minuto dejándolo en blanco ante su grito lleno de determinación, oh, no… eso estaba muy mal…

-p-pero… -

-Satsuki es muy necia, ya sabes no dirá que le gustas tan explícitamente en todo el sentido de la palabra – arrugo el ceño al pensárselo, ella en especial conocía el carácter crudo de la azabache y si esta no se enteraba de nada estaría a salvo

-p-pero… y-yo no… - a esa instancia su voz había perdido su matice original, ahora ya no solo estaba inseguro y dudoso, ahora también estaba totalmente confundido, ¿la razón por la cual Naruko le hablo era esa? ¿Quería que Satsuki y el…?

-no importa, ¡yo ser tu cupido Hinata-kun! –

Si antes había llegado con una pequeña ilusión en cuanto a Naruko todo se había esfumado en un segundo ahora que la rubia había malinterpretado todo, incluso apoyándolo para que enamorara a una chica que de por si le ponía de nervios a la cual literalmente había despreciado en dos ocasiones y que era muy probable que le pateara si la volvía a ver.

-no e-está entendiendo n-Naruko-san… - susurro intentando calmar a la alegre muchacha que ya incluso había imaginado el posible nombre de sus hijos junto a Satsuki, ¿Cómo debía decirle que ella era a la que adoraba? Sin perder su amistad…

-por supuesto que sí, ya verás Hinata-kun, si tus sentimientos son fuertes y reales algún día lograran alcanzarla – la muchacha le palmeo la espalda – yo jamás me rendiré con Sakumo porque él es la persona que amo – declaro con las mejillas sonrojadas

Hinata pudo sentir claramente como se le paralizaba la sangre, el cuerpo y el alma juntas, se suponía que aquello nunca lo detuvo al amar a Naruko de la manera en que lo hacía, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Sakumo pero había aguardado, esperando con añoranza a que ella le dejara de querer, él fue consciente de que eso no pasaría pronto… y ahora que ella lo visualizaba con Satsuki mucho menos, había dejado en claro que él no era relevante en su vida y que perderle no le afectaría en los más mínimo, se sintió momentáneamente estúpido, ya lo sabía ¿no?, incluso Satsuki se lo había dicho, el que el recordara que no era nada en la vida de Naruko solo le había hecho ser una persona ruin con la azabache, no dijo nada que él no supiera referente a su persona y sus sentimientos

Naruko hablo incluso cuando comieron, se obligó a sonreír aun cuando el nudo en su estómago había esfumado su apetito y todo rastro de felicidad en él. Escucharla no era el problema, nunca había sido un problema; pero sin duda no deseaba seguir escuchado que tan enamorada estaba del peli rosa y de los planes para conseguir a Satsuki. una vez más su estúpida timidez había arruinado todo, no consiguió negar nada ni siquiera decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con esos planes que sin duda él no quería ejecutar, no quería acercarse a Satsuki menos de lo que quería estar con una Naruko rechazando indirectamente sus sentimientos.

Realmente el karma nunca sería su amigo…

.

.

.

No era un secreto para la pequeña familia Hyūga que Hinata estaba enamorado de una chica desde la primaria y que nunca se había atrevido a declararse, verlo usualmente en un mundo ajeno a él no era tan extraño pero ahora padre, hijo y sobrina miraban desde la puerta con gesto más que extrañado.

Han fue el primero en darse cuenta, quizá porque Hinata arrastraba los pies esa mañana o quizá porque no había oído siquiera a su padre cuando este le saludo, y ni hablar del hecho de que Nejivi derramo jugo accidentalmente en su camiseta de los zorros rojos favorita por el espanto repentino de verlo tras ella con esa pinta de desahuciado buscando comida chatarra en el refrigerador, los tres integrantes de la familia llegaron a una rápida conclusión.

Hinata había sido rechazado.

Y _necesitaba una novia urgentemente_ , eso había pensado Han al momento de ver su rostro siempre cálido y sonriente ahora apagado y con los instintitos de cualquier zombi; Hinata comía sin parar acurrucado en ese sillón que odiaba por su tono rosa pálido viendo películas donde habría sangre más temprano que tarde.

-¿no creen que está exagerando? – pregunto Nejivi al enarcar una ceja, ¡dios apenas eran las seis de la mañana! ¿Acaso no había dormido?

Hiashi suspiro, el que siempre fuera duro con su primogénito no impedía que no viera su dolor, era su hijo y verlo ahí le recordó a un joven con el mismo problema una vez, él mismo.

-no seas cruel querida sobrina, Hinata es un chico demasiado blando, pero incluso tu sabes que un rechazo es cruel para un corazón – Han sonrío alejándose un poco de Nejivi, su rostro se había puesto depresivo en un momento, parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría otro brazo y ahorcaría a Hinata que los ignoraba mirando atentamente a un tipo siendo seguido por una enorme serpiente, ¡rayos ese maratón estaba genial!

-eso realmente es radical… debe estar bastante mal si mira programas que odia – dijo Han a cruzarse de brazos, para ser sábado aquel día estaba extraño, desde su padre comprensivo hasta Nejivi sorprendida, a ella sí que era difícil sorprenderla.

-¿algún plan? –pregunto el señor Hyūga al mirar a su hijo y sobrina

-necesita una novia, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tiene una? Hinata tiene casi veinte, no sé si quiera morir virgen pero no podemos permitirlo – dijo Han rápidamente haciéndolo sonar como si la cosa fuera de vida o muerte

-lo que Hinata necesita es entrenamiento –alego Nejivi recelosa, pues la imagen de cierta muchacha a su lado no fue nada grato de imaginar, en especial sabiendo de lo ocurrido con "esa Uchiha", incluso conocía un poco del embrollo, Hinata le había contado a Han que casi atropellaba una chica y que iba a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba y eso era lo que le fastidiaba, Satsuki no era precisamente una chica a la que dejaría estar cerca de un chico tan bueno como Hinata, él era demasiado gentil para una víbora como aquella, sí, eso pensaba, pero resulto que la pelinegra no era tan maldita como una vez pensó debido a cierta charla indiscreta, eso al menos ya la tenía sin cuidado.

-¿esa chica como se llamaba? La que vino anoche – Han hizo memoria a la pregunta de su padre

-Uchiha-san, es la hija de Fugaku-san ese amigo al que invitas al golf, ahí donde siempre pierdes– su padre carraspeo diciéndole que ya era suficiente, y que si se refería a ella

-si… exactamente esa, ¿hay posibilidades?-

-¿he? – el foco de Han tardo un poco en encender -ohhhhhh… -

Padre e hijo sonrieron, Nejivi rodo los ojos y Hinata siguió viendo a otra enorme serpiente engullir a otra persona, el helado se había acabado, ahora comía bollos rellenos de queso y papas fritas a un lado, Nejivi negó mientras regresaba a la cocina por más jugo de frutas, no desperdiciaría su día viendo a Hinata en su miseria, prefería ir y llamar a sus padres para rogarles que la llevaran a Inglaterra con ellos si era necesario.

Ni siquiera el grito aterrado de la protagonista hizo saltar a Hinata, decididamente debía han se dijo que debía hacer algo, pero de solo verlo ir por unas galletas de chocolate supo que Hinata tendría indigestión por combinar tanta porquería con refresco de sabores y más chocolate en diferentes presentaciones.

.

.

.

 _Maldición…_

Tenía los ojos de un pez muerto, como quien no duerme en un mes, Satsuki era consciente de eso, incluso la gata de su madre echada en la alfombra lo intuyo maullando lastimeramente al pararse y enrollarse en sus pies, aspiro aire y toco.

La puerta de la casa de sus padres se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a su madre, Mikoto no tardo en abrazarla haciéndola pasar con sonrisas y apretoncitos de hombro aquello apenas si la hizo sentir mínimamente bien.

-creí que no venias a desayunar cariño – dijo al darle un beso en la frente, un gesto que realizaba cuando era niña e incluso ahora no dejaba, no era como si fuera una bebe de quince años pero su madre no lo entendía aun, evito rodar los ojos y entro apretando el mini portafolio que traía en manos, aquel que daría algo de qué hablar sin duda.

-hola mama, si recuerdas que acabo de cumplir los diecinueve ¿verdad?– su madre sonrió, era tan gentil que solo ella la hacía sentir mejor -¿Dónde está Itaili? –pregunto al mirar la cocina

-¡aquí! – Itaili sonrió abrazándola por atrás, Satsuki rodo los ojos ante su muestra de afecto tan descortés. Se giró para lucir casi enfadada, era un milagro que se encontrara en casa, especialmente vestida tan informalmente y no con esos trajes de ejecutiva que se cargaba, era tan molesto verla pero al mismo tiempo no, _la había extrañado_...

-estas más gruñona de lo usual suki-chan, ¿sucedió algo malo? –pregunto al revolver un poco su cabello, a lo que literalmente contesto con un gruñido su pregunta.

Satsuki quiso decir que si, que Hinata cada día se pegaba más a Naruko y que había ido a… bueno, no sabía a qué había ido realmente a su casa y ¿qué había pasado?, la odiosa de Nejivi le había dicho que tenía una cita con "la rubia", estuvo consciente de que bien pudo haber tirado la puerta de su hogar para comprobar pero el hermano pequeño solo confirmo lo dicho por la castaña.

-buen día padre – dijo al percatarse de la presencia de su progenitor, el hombre simplemente asintió.

Ahora aquello que le preocupaba estaba frente a ella en esos momentos, su padre. Un hombre que literalmente había olvidado que existía en el justo y preciso momento en que descubrió que su hija menor no poseía los talentos de su primogénita y que esta opto por desobedecer una orden directamente de su boca.

-he traído mis calificaciones, habrá una junta la próxima semana próxima semana la cual no creo que sea importante, pero se están preparando los proyectos de algunos alumnos para la feria de ciencias, la actividad requerirá a los padres…. –

-saldré esta semana y la otra, Itaili y yo debemos viajar a Kioto para unas cuantas cosas de la empresa – ante sus palabras se hizo el silencio en la mesa a la que recién se habían sentado para desayunar, Satsuki pensó en la luna, en ojos calmos y en el agradable aroma del incienso.

-no debe preocuparse padre, no pensaba ir de todos modos, además la feria se hará puesto que no es mi especialidad – respondió bebiendo su té procurando mostrarse tan estoica e inflexible como el, su padre se limitó a darle esa mirada que había heredado de él y como si no fuera suficiente el desaire su hermana intento remedir la situación, como siempre…

-padre, podríamos quedarnos hasta ese día así podría acudir con Suki, esos eventos son importantes para la convivencia de los alumnos y padres… - Satsuki apretó las manos sobre su taza de té, ni siquiera miro hacia un lado para ver que su hermana lucia culpable, era tan común aquellas respuestas de su padre que enojarse estaba demás.

-claro que no Itaili, no es necesario, padre y tu deben atender el negocio familiar que heredaras, después de todo eres el futuro de la familia – dijo al dejar el té en la mesa poniéndose de pie al momento – debo marcharme, tengo asuntos que resolver aún –

-Satsuki, debes desayunar cariño – alego su madre en un intento de hacerla quedarse

-quizá luego mama, tengo comida suficiente en mi departamento – pensó en Hinata, realmente no tenía nada pero podía comprar algo de comida rápida– hasta luego, padre, madre, Itaili… - pudo escuchar el gruñido de su padre al ser tan grosera por haber dejado el plato sin tocar pero ya estaba poniéndose las zapatillas de deportes y había cogido su abrigo de la sala.

-querido… - escucho decir a su madre, por un breve momento pensó que su padre se levantaría y le invitaría aquedarse, pero mientras más lo pensaba más comprendía que aquello no sucedería, siempre era lo mismo, por eso se había ido de su casa a vivir sola y aunque eso le doliera sabía que nada cambiaria, no había cambiado antes y no cambiaría ahora, mucho menos cuando decidido no seguir con la carrera que se espera de ella y en un acto de rebeldía había escogido algo bastante lejos de lo que realmente deseaba estudiar, como castigo propio quizá.

-déjala, debe preocuparse por no quedarse debajo de lo que su apellido indica después de elegir una carrera que no era para ella, y aun así no me ha dado las calificaciones de excelencia que obtenía Itaili, no veo el motivo para aparecerme por ahí por cosas mediocres como esas – dijo al aporrear algo contra la mesa, lo que supuso que eran sus calificaciones, los nueves y ochos no eran bienvenidos con una genio como su hermana.

Satsuki apretó el pomo de la puerta cerrándola lo más cuidadosa posible, la amargura que la invadió no evito que las lágrimas se acumulara en sus ojos, quizá de rabia, probando así que no solo estaba por debajo de Naruko como había insinuado Hinata, también de Itaili…

Ojala hubiera sido Itaili…

Ojala hubiera sido como Naruko…

Ojala no hubiera sido Uchiha Satsuki…

.

.

.

Estaba cabreada, Aún más por aquella visión tan deprimente frente a ella.

-estas siendo patético- Nejivi arrugo el ceño cuando le arrebato el control de videojuego, llevaba seis horas pegado a ese aparato sin parpadear, su tío en vez de arrastrarlo al trabajo le había dejado hundirse en su miseria en casa, como si eso le fuera a ayudar en algo.

-Nejivi…

-ya sabias que eso podría pasar, sin ofender a Naruko pero incluso tu sabias que no es la chica más lista de la universidad –

-hmm… - el desvió la mirada, aun levemente ofendido por el hecho de que trataran a Naruko como a una tonta.

-Han tiene razón, debemos buscarte un pasatiempo – se cruzó de brazos

-quiero estar solo – dijo enfurruñándose como un niño, hacia bastante tiempo que no hacia aquello, pero era tan molesto para alguien como ella que literalmente lo arrastro lejos de esa pantalla dejándolo caer en el sofá de la sala sin la más mínima ceremonia

-arréglalo –

-¿he? -

-me refiero a la Uchiha, he visto como huyes de ella, sea lo que sea que los hizo enfadarse podrían arreglarlo –

-no sé de qué… - Nejivi con la mirada le dijo que se callara

-no mientas Hinata, eres tan trasparente – Nejivi bufo, no le agradaba Satsuki pero le gustaba su primo. Si ella lo sacaba de su estado de zombi sería un avance, por muy víbora que fuera debía admitirle que había hecho a Hinata un poco más habilidoso, menos torpe y gratamente más ordenado en cuanto a sus horarios.

-¿p-porque todos p-piensan que entre Satsuki-san y yo…? – la sonrisa de Nejivi le confundió por un momento, ¿ella realmente estaba siendo amable con él? Y aun incluso más increíble estaba dándole un posible consejo.

-yo me refería a su amistad –

-hmn… -

-es bueno pedir disculpas lo más pronto posible sabes, en especial cuando ofendes a una chica mencionándole a otra – Hinata abrió los ojos espantado ante sus palabras

-t-tu… ¿e-escuchaste? –

-fui pasando de casualidad al aula de música y solo cuando la ofendiste, sea lo que sea que dijo realmente me sorprendió oírte hablar así, en especial a una chica, nunca pensé que tuvieras una lengua tan filosa – la vergüenza lo abrazo en un momento.- como sea, no dejes que cosas así arruinen el tipo de persona que eres – dijo al darse la vuelta llevándose el control de su juego.

Bajo el rostro suspirando, su prima tenía razón debía disculparse el lunes sin falta…

.

.

.

Algo iba mal…

 _*¿Estás bien?..._

 _*¿Sigues muy enfadada?_

 _*Necesitamos hablar_

Ya habían pasado cinco días, literalmente una semana desde que había planeado muy bien el cómo disculparse…

Pero algo iba muy mal desde que aquella silla había permanecido vacía el primer día de clases.

 _*Por favor responde…_

Hinata no había dejado de mirar el celular en busca de algún mensaje de respuesta, pero nada. Ni siquiera Naruko sabía algo y eso que ya había acudido al departamento de la chica pero nadie había atendido. La oji azul había dicho que quizá estaba enferma y por eso no quería que la molestaran, pero el empezaba a preocuparse, _¿sería su culpa? ¿Estaría realmente enferma? ¿Porque se ausentaba tanto?_ , si Naruko no sabía era posible que nadie más lo hiciera…

Por ello no pudo seguir esperando, pues ya era viernes nuevamente y él debía asegurarse de que Satsuki estuviera bien. Preparo todos los apuntes de la semana lo más resumido y organizado que pudo, junto a los dos exámenes sorpresa que se había perdido, le llevaría eso y hablaría con ella. no podía seguir posponiendo su disculpa, habían pasado cinco meses conviviendo, aunque ella lo odiara en esos momentos aún le consideraba su amiga y era obvio que estuviera preocupado, además gracias a su prima al fin había entendido que no era cosa de opción, su deber era enmendar su error; desgraciadamente no podía irse de la universidad hasta las seis de la tarde ya que el club de organizaciones requería de su presencia como uno de los miembros que ayudarían en el próximo festival de avances en la ciencia y muchos de sus compañeros de robótica, y demás tenían trabajos que exponer y él debía organizarlos.

Una vez libre de tareas no perdió tiempo en ir a su hogar y condujo directo hacia el departamento de Satsuki, aflojo su corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa por la repentina falta de aire. Mordió sus labios en un gesto preocupado y acelero un poco, ya eran las seis y media cuando llego al edificio; no iba a negar que se había sorprendido mucho cuando había ido por primera vez y había descubierto que vivía sola, ya que el día que se habían conocido él la había llevado a casa de sus padres, luego de eso Satsuki le había arrastrado hacia el departamento para que cada viernes por la tarde fuera y le preparara comida suficiente para el sábado o domingo cuando él trabajaba con su padre entrenando a un grupo de niños.

En un modo más sutil decirlo había sido su ayudante de tiempo completo y en caso de que ella no estuviera le había dado una llave para que pudiera ingresar sin problemas.

Era casi obvio que después de lo sucedido no le hubiera regresado aquella llave y él no tenía ninguna intención de usarla pero ya que Naruko había ido y la había ignorado él podía entrar, disculparse, darle los deberes y comunicarle a Naruko que se encontraba bien, un plan fácil que tenía que resultar, si de algún modo no salía echado a patadas.

Subió al elevador con la mochila colgando en uno de sus hombros, respiro hondo y camino hacia la puerta número 32, inseguro de lo que debía hacer por lo que opto por lo primordial y toco un par de veces, pasado unos minutos que nadie atendió uso la llave. Cuando la puerta cedió con espantosa lentitud se asomó despacio notando lo oscuro que estaba todo, al ingresar tropezó con algo antes de dar con el interruptor, cuando la luz se hizo no pudo más que abrir los ojos casi espantado, asqueado y extrañado, todo al mismo tiempo que no sabía que era peor.

-¿¡q-que ha sucedido aquí…!? – la sala estaba de cabeza, había cajas de comida china y resto de pizza aun lado, botes de refrescos y cosas que no deberían comer nadie en su sano juicio. Una vocecilla le dijo que él había comido las mismas porquerías y se había indigestado todo el domingo pero decidió ignorarlo y recorrió el departamento aun con asombro, había sillas volcadas, había ropa y calcetas entre las cosas, migas de papas fritas se pegaron a la suela de su zapato, algo asqueado miro sobre la barra que le separaba de la cocina, había dos sartenes quemados con algo, pasta en el suelo y más envases de refrescos, _¿eso eran latas de alcohol?_ , ¿Qué le había pasado al siempre ordenado departamento de Satsuki?, siempre decía que Naruko era un desastre con su habitación y en esos momentos él encontró todo lo que describió alguna vez la azabache.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en su habitación seguido de un quejido, soltó la mochila y literalmente corrió adentro, el cuarto a oscuras era apenas iluminado por la luz del baño, un nuevo sonido de algo cayendo le hizo entrar deprisa al baño casi destruyendo la puerta. Hinata casi contuvo la respiración al encontrar a Satsuki en ropa interior vomitando en el lavado

-¡d-dios mío Satsuki-san! – la tomo de los hombros antes de que callera al suelo por su inestabilidad, observo el baño; había jabón líquido en el suelo, las toallas siempre ordenadas estaban desparramadas y el lavado estaba lleno de vómito, incluso su cabello negro siempre brillante ahora parecía sucio y opaco, también estaba demasiado caliente, su estado deplorable le hizo olvidar que ella casi estaba desnuda en sus brazos. Con temor Hinata comprobó que estaba hirviendo en calentura.

Satsuki se removió inquieta mirándole como quien mira una visión en medio del desierto, sus ojos negros repararon en él por un momento como si no le reconociera.

-h-Hina… ta… -susurro para pasar a sonreír, ella intento tocar su rostro con esa sonrisa débil que hizo que su pecho se estrujara al verla sonrojada por la calentura –hi... Hinata… -susurro de nuevo esta vez frunciendo sus cejas en un gesto triste, aquello lo descolo un momento hasta que su cuerpo se aferró a él por la cintura en un gesto increíblemente tierno, al menos en alguien con su carácter.

-a-aquí estoy… no te preocupes Satsuki – murmuró nervioso, aprovecho su cercanía y la condujo hacia debajo de la regadera abriendo la llave del agua fría, sin pensarlo demasiado se puso debajo de la regadera y dejo que el agua los bañara a ambos. Satsuki se removió a casusa del agua fría en su cuerpo caliente, pero él la sostuvo abrasándola para que se quedara quieta – t-tranquila – susurro, la muchacha dejo de removerse y con pocas fuerzas se dejó acunar en su pecho aferrándose a su camisa como si temiera que él se alejara.

-per… p-perdón… – susurro contra su pecho, con el agua llevándose parte de su coherencia –s-si estuvieras… aquí… -susurro de nuevo

-l-lo estoy – dijo acariciando su cabeza –t-tranquila, perdóname tu a mi… - murmuro sintiendo todo el pesar de ella en su corazón, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese ido ahí?, ella era tan terca que sin duda había enfermado desde el día anterior o peor aún desde el lunes y no habría ido con ningún médico. Quiso separarse un poco cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el excesivo calor ya había remitido para poder cerrar la llave, pero Satsuki se había aferrado a él como una langosta a pesar de estar bastante débil, posiblemente deshidratada por la fiebre, se estiro un poco cerrando la llave del agua para cargarla y llevarla a su cama, Satsuki temblaba visiblemente por el frio que azoto su cuerpo al momento de entrar a la habitación, la dejo sobre el colchón donde tuvo que aplicar fuerza para que le soltara y dejarla removiéndose como un gato inquieto.

Rebusco en su cajonera sacando aquellas blusas enormes que Satsuki tanto odiaba y que alguna vez vio que utilizaba para secar su cabello y no utilizar una toalla mientras el cocinaba _sin mirar hacia ella en ningún momento_ , ese tipo de cosas eran la que la hacían algunas veces rara y fuera de lo convencional. Su cabeza estaba tan absorta en los pasos que debía de seguir ante alguien con una fiebre tan alta que no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta abrir el cajón con su ropa interior, sabía que debía quitarle la ropa que tenía húmeda o pescaría algo peor por lo que con la vergüenza azotando su cuerpo igual de húmedo cerro los ojos y tomo la primera prenda que su mano fuera capaz de tomar, pero al acercarse a la cama y ser plenamente consciente de que debía desnudarla por completo le puso la piel de gallina.

¡Dioses! ¡Eso se sentía mal!, ¿Por qué el karma le ponía ese tipo de pruebas?

Con el corazón palpitándole de un manera atroz contra su pecho se acercó apartando la mirada de su silueta, con aquel sujetador rojo resaltando la palidez natural de su cuerpo y la panti del mismo color, Hinata sudo y supo que eso estaba muy mal por muy buena acción que pareciese, por un momento dudo y se planteó en llamar a Naruko pero sin duda tardaría mucho y Satsuki empezaba a removerse intentando cubrirse, se acercó dispuesto a hacerlo pero apenas toco la prenda adherida a su piel se hizo hacia atrás como si aquello lo hubiera electrocutado.

-¡no puedo hacerlo! – se dijo así mismo dejándose caer al suelo, estaba sudando y su rostro rojo casi podía igualar a los tomates que tanto le gustaba comer a Satsuki, se preguntó si por eso ella siempre le molestaba.

¡Ahhhhh! ¡No era momento de dudar! ¡Debía hacerlo!, ¡solo no debía mirar!

Se acercó a la cama y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el inicio de la prenda húmeda, sus manos no paraban de temblar por lo que no ayudaban cuando rozaba la tersura de sus piernas, alterado mordió sus labios sacándola por completa; respiro hondo, y se volteó tirando la prenda hacia algún lugar con el corazón acelerado y la clara tensión del cual era preso su cuerpo por lo que acababa de hacer, trago cuando supo que debía repetirlo esta vez a la inversa. Atravesado por su buena voluntad cerro los ojos y toco los pies de Satsuki quien por muy poco casi le encesto una patada ante su acción, aun con los ojos cerrados deslizo su ropa interior lo más rápido que pudo, tomando la camiseta y deslizándola sobre su cabeza, ya con aquel cuerpo femenino cubierto la alzo un poco desabrochando con un poco de dificultad el sostén para aventarlo al igual que su ropa interior hacia algún lado como si aquello contuviera una toxina mortal.

El aire entro rápidamente a sus pulmones y Hinata se permitió respirar más tranquilo, aquello había sido una dura prueba para un pobre chico como él, en especial uno que por mucho que se considerara un caballero seguía siendo un hombre con hormonas traicioneras y Satsuki era casi una mujer de belleza indiscutible, su cuerpo semidesnudo rondaría su cabeza sin duda por media vida como algún trauma, aunque no de una mala manera, y eso era lo peor. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su "buena acción" en la universidad estaba seguro de que sería hombre muerto.

La tomo en brazos y la dejo en su sillón, aprovecho los minutos en el cambio de las sabanas, prendió el clima en un nivel bajo, lo suficiente para refrescarla y la volvió a recostar en las sabanas limpias, deslizo una tela delgada para mantenerla fresca y tan pronto la vio acurrucarse suspiro más tranquilo, ahora solo necesitaba buscar algunas pastillas para la infección.

Busco antibióticos en la alacena y procuro buscar agua fresca en aquel vacío refrigerador, aun no podía comprender porque estaba así el departamento, el aire fresco le hizo recordar que aún estaba mojado por lo que miro el baño y decidió quitarse la ropa atándose una toalla a la cintura con sus bóxer como única prenda, se apresuró y metió todo a la secadora, una vez echo volvió a la habitación con el agua y la pastilla en mano se sintió increíblemente fresco.

-tómalo por favor – dijo apenas tomo su cabeza en un intento de despertarla

-no… no… n-no quiero… - susurro Satsuki, dispuesta a hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad de sus sueños, Hinata miro la pastilla en sus manos y se sonrojo al verla literalmente entre sus brazos, lucia tan frágil, tan diferente a la chica que mandaba a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué debía ser tan bonita? ¿Por qué Naruko había insinuado algo entre ellos? Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿porque se sentía así?, como si todo aquello fuera su culpa…

-n-no puedo creer que vaya a hacer e-esto – se dijo ya sin alternativas, la idea de darle la pastilla paso a segundo plano cuando recordó la suavidad de esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, sintió sus orejas calientes y bajo el rostro hacia ella, trago al sentir su cálido aliento cerca del suyo y se dejó la pastilla atrapada entre sus dientes, solo basto un suspiro de su parte y atrajo sus labios hasta el, dejando la pastilla en su boca, Satsuki se removió un poco abriendo sus labios ante el contacto, no se dio cuenta de que seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos hasta que un nuevo suspiro lo hizo abrir los ojos, sonrojado se separó rápidamente de ella para darle agua, forzada a tragar Satsuki se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón mientras el sentado a su lado retiraba un mechón de cabello oscuro de su rostro.

-n-no me odies… - Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel susurro, Satsuki se movió contra él, la camiseta se pegaba a ella resaltando sus pechos que ahora que lo recordaba sin sostén y con apenas una pequeña prenda cubriendo su intimidad, una de sus piernas se enredó con la suya en un gesto sorpresivo, pero no fue eso lo que tenso cada vello en su cuerpo, Hinata supo que estaba en problemas cuando aquella mano accidentalmente se había cerrado en una parte demasiado privada de él…

¿Era enserio?

Pensó en todo el mal que había hecho a Satsuki para que justo en ese momento en que estaba sin camisa y en bóxer con una tonta toalla atada a la cintura le pasara algo como aquello, trago mientras paralizado se repetía que él era un caballero y un caballero encontraba soluciones decorosas para una situación de tipo "me estoy sintiendo raro" su rostro adquirió el tono más rojo de la tierra cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado por aquella firme presión en sus partes más nobles…

¿Acaso eso podría ser más vergonzoso?

.

.

.

Nota de la autora; Espero que haya gustado el capítulo ( aunque a este paso creo que deberemos violar a Hinata-kun " ), jajaja, ¿tomatazos? ¿Consejos? ¿Un chico desnudo? Ok, no… jajajaja me harían muy feliz con sus comentarios T_T

Hasta el próximo viernes… quizá… besitos de bombón ^o^

Revisado 


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior… hay problemas, O_O…

-.-

 **Capítulo 4**

-.-

.

.

.

 _-¿te gusta Hinata-kun? –_

 _-n-no, es muy f-feo – dijo al irse hacia atrás, la niña que sonreía divertida delante de él levanto el insecto con tenazas que se retorcía en sus manos, ignorando el temor del niño volvió a acercarle el insecto._

 _-vamos, sostenlo – animo balanceándolo hacia los lados_

 _-¡n-no! – se quejó al hacerse hacia atrás con toda la intención de echarse a llorar_

 _-Satsuki deja de espantar a Hinata, si lo sigues haciendo no volverá a jugar contigo – la niña chuto al aventar lejos el insecto al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor que se acercaba con los brazos en jarras_

 _-su mama lo arrastra aquí, él ni siquiera es divertido – se quejó Satsuki, el niño mantenía la cabeza gacha, posiblemente avergonzado_

 _-l-lo siento – susurro el pequeño alzando la mirada, Satsuki parpadeo al ver su rostro sonrojado y lloroso, y sin más el niño comenzó a llorar_

 _-cállalo Itaili – apresuro con molestia_

 _-es tu culpa por molestarlo -_

 _-dale un abrazo y discúlpate – la niña frunció el ceño_

 _-no, ehggg– hizo un gesto de asco para retirarse de enfrente del niño lloroso_

 _-hazlo o mama se enfadara por hacer llorar a Hinata-kun – la pequeña Satsuki hizo un mohín fastidiado, definitivamente ese niño molesto no sabía comprender una broma – ah que esperas – apresuro su hermana_

 _-lo siento – dijo bajito mientras sonrojada daba palmaditas a la espalda del niño como si fuera alguna especie de cachorro, el niño alzo la mirada brillante y Satsuki se hizo hacia atrás con la cara roja ¡ese niño era demasiado irreal! frunció el ceño frustrada aun cuando Hinata había dejado de llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo_

 _-Hinata-kun, Satsuki no quería hacerte llorar solo que abecés olvida que ella debería ser una dama – Itaili sonrió – ¿la perdonas? – el niño asintió sonriendo_

 _-¿s-Satsuki?- llamo Itaili, pero la niña ya había corrido hacia adentro de la casa dejando a un niño confundido y a una hermana sonriente pues había notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermanita de siete años –_

Que molesto…

Era demasiado molesto recordar aquello…

Además hacia demasiado calor…

Satsuki se removió de nuevo incomoda, tenía demasiado calor, ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? Se aferró con más insistencia a aquella deliciosa frescura en sus brazos, era reconfortantemente fresco, suave y firme… demasiado para una almohada…

De repente aquello en sus brazos se alejó abruptamente y un ruido sordo la hizo entreabrir los ojos, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan caliente?, pateo molesta la suave tela que la cubría, sentía pinchazos horribles en la cabeza y le dolía el estómago. Empezó a removerse inquieta, tenía tanto, tanto calor, ella odiaba el calor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo el suave aroma a mar en aquel lugar donde había estado su suave almohada, quizá se había caído, pero se sentía tan débil que volvió a cerrar los ojos, el lugar oscuro ayudaba mucho, entre el sueño y la inconciencia se preguntó porque soñó con aquel día, el día en que un molesto y lloroso niño había ido a su hogar.

-h-Hinata… -susurro al abrazar la bola fresca que se había hecho con la sabana que la había tapado anteriormente – idiota… - susurro antes de dejar que el sueño la doblegara.

Quizá volviera a soñar con él…

.

.

.

Si su corazón antes había martillado en su pecho ahora sin duda estaba en shock, aun no sabía cómo aquel apretón en su miembro le había hecho brincar y si no grito fue porque cayo de bruces contra el suelo, desde ahí pudo escuchar los gruñidos de Satsuki, desde su nombre hasta como le había llamado idiota, eso había sido inesperado. En especial sabiendo que no estaba en su cinco sentidos, era increíble que aun así tuviera la capacidad de insultarle.

Aun en el suelo su rostro no abandonaba el tono rojo que se extendía hasta en sus orejas, bajo la cara hacia su entrepierna, tenía un problema vergonzosamente serio.

No es como si nunca hubiera tenido ese tipo de problemas, se suponía que era normal, en los chicos ese tipo de cosas funcionaba de manera algo ilógica y extraña, no era algo que ignorara. Su cuerpo había experimentado cambios que la adolescencia le había impuesto, no era agradable para los chicos levantarse en las mañanas con una erección que les hacía doler hasta la espalda, a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, incluso Han, él nunca se había atrevido a "ayudarse" como alguna vez había bromado Inou, el simplemente corría bajo una ducha de agua helada y la vergüenza no se le pasaba en mucho tiempo aunque solo fuera un "espasmo involuntario". Definitivamente ningún caballero se salvaba de pasar un proceso tan incómodo como aquel.

Ser un chico era difícil.

Trago mientras intentaba respirar e intentaba recordar cada polígono que se le cruzara por la cabeza, no había distracción mejor que las matemáticas, cogió la toalla del suelo al que había resbalado por su brusco levantar y se encamino hacia la ducha; necesitaba que se esfumara el "problemita" en el cual una muchacha inquieta y dormida lo había hundido, se dijo que él no era ese tipo de chicos… él era un buen chico con demasiada mala suerte.

Para cuando termino con su ducha con todo en orden cogió su uniforme de la secadora vistiéndose rápidamente, no lo pensó demasiado y puso manos a la obra para limpiar el desastre en el departamento, antes de empezar recordó que aún no había avisado a su casa y no quería que Han se preocupara.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no vendrás? –Pregunto el menor, tan extrañado como le era posible -¿Eh? ¿Un amigo? – aquello sí que estaba interesante, Hinata no tenía más amigos que unos compañeros que dudaba incluso que pasaran la noche en sus casas – está bien, yo le aviso a padre, si… no te preocupes hombre – Han sonrió de medio lado – solo no pierdas la virginidad con otro hombre por favor – el grito de su hermano fue cortado cuando le colgó.

-¿Cómo es eso de Hinata no vendrá a casa? –

-¡ahh! ¡Nejivi!, ¿te he dicho que podrías pararle el corazón a alguien si sigues apareciéndote así de la nada? – la muchacha se cruzó de brazos ante su pregunta, inconscientemente Han se sonrojo, como si de algún modo supiera que el mentiría para cubrir al cabeza hueca de su hermano.

-¿y bien? – apresuro la castaña

-dijo que un amigo enfermo, y que va a quedarse a ayudarle esta noche ya que vive solo –

-oh, ya entiendo, por amigo se refiere a la vibor… digo, a la Uchiha – se rectificó al mirar fijamente al jovencito

-a veces me das miedo con esos razonamientos – respondió Han, Nejivi era como ese tipo de chicas psicóticas y celosas que se imaginaban de todo y lo peor era que era cierto y aunque ella no fuera una psicótica sí que tenía razón, creía que en un futuro su prima sería una especie de detective.

-al parecer no acudió la semana entera al colegio, me imagino que realmente debe estar mal – dijo al suspirar, Hinata era demasiado confiado, en fin demasiado bueno para ser real, mira que ir a ver a una chica y quedarse ahí cuidándola, en especial si se trataba de alguien tan irritante como la Uchiha, empezaba a creer que no era tan buena como imagino cuando le dio ese consejo a Hinata.

-¿y cómo sabes que…? ya sabes… -Nejivi rio como si le hubiera dicho un buen chiste al comprender lo que Han había querido decir

-es más probable que esa chica intente violarlo antes de que él se atreva a hacer algo – alego

-eso fue cruel… – Han sabía que en cierto modo podría ser cierto, pero aunque Nejivi lo dudara Hinata tenía ese lado raro que nadie conocía, solo una vez lo había visto molesto y lo que podría catalogarse como "celoso" con la misma rubia, solo que esta era igual de despistada que él.

-¿no recuerdas la vez del festival de sakura? – Nejivi intento no sonreír al recordarlo

-ohhh… bueno, esas chicas intentaron besarlo a la fuerza, incluso muchas pensaron que era parte del festival – excuso Han, para locas como aquellas Hinata había recibido una buena lección, lo primero; no llevar un kimono que hubiera pertenecido a su tátara-tarara abuelo y que pudiera rasgarse mostrando un cuerpo digno de una revista playboy, lo segundo; no permitir que un grupo de hormonales chicas "intenten" ayudarte, en especial en una feria donde podrían manosearte y tu ni te enteras quien fue

-sí, él se desmayó, es tan… Hinata – dijo al final – además eso pasó apenas hace un año, él no ha cambiado nada –

-ahora que lo recuerdo creo que aún lo tengo grabado en video, debe estar en esa memoria que no encuentro –dijo mientras sonreía mordiendo un caramelo que había raptado de la cocina

-ese no es el punto -

-parece que las cosas mejoran entre ustedes – Nejivi se hizo la desentendida

-hmm, no digas tonterías, el aún sigue siendo un… tonto ingenuo –

-oh vamos Nejivi ya supéralo, solo fueron dos… bueno tres y ese último…– bien, no había sido buena idea mencionar aquello…

-no quiero hablar de eso –

-pero es importante – pregono alzando los brazos como si en algún momento fuera a ser tocado por la luz, Nejivi en cambio le dio un zape y le dio la espalda, aun sonriendo Han siguió Nejivi por todo el pasillo, incluso cuando la muchacha le cerró la puerta en las narices.

.

.

.

Nunca, nunca, pero nunca más volvería quejarse de que la habitación de Han era un desastre.

Limpiar aquel departamento nunca había sido tan agotador, Satsuki por lo general era una chica ordenada, y su departamento nunca estaba sucio pero aquello realmente había sido difícil. Termino de tirar la basura en los contenedores de afuera y entro de nuevo al departamento, le dolía el cuello pero el lugar lucia tan respetable como las anteriores ocasiones en las que había ido.

Con una nueva ducha y su uniforme lavándose, decidió ponerse aquella camisa y short playero que había olvidado en alguna ocasión en el departamento de Satsuki, era realmente increíble no haberse acordado antes de ello y permitir que su cuerpo desnudo fuera literalmente manoseado por la pelinegra, pero acomodando todo dio con ellos en un espacio ordenado del closet, agradeció aquel descuido de su parte. Ahora fresco, con el departamento y baño limpios se dispuso a dormir una siesta, estaba agotado por las actividades de la semana, el hecho de limpiar y por cambiar el paño húmedo de la frente de Satsuki - _quien gracias al cielo había dejado de tener fiebre-_ había sido una tarea agotadora.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y término durmiéndose en el sofá a causa del cansancio, quizá por eso no se dio cuenta en que momento todo dio un giro drástico...

 _El escenario era el mismo…_

 _Los gritos de las personas…_

 _Los gritos de esos sujetos…_

 _Los gritos de una mujer…_

 _Era pequeño. Pequeño y torpe, él lloraba, estaba acurrucado protegiendo a una niña… ella parecía dormida pero en realidad la habían golpeado… y él…_

 _-¡ya basta por favor, déjenlos en paz! – era el grito de su madre, ella estaba siendo sujetada por dos hombres que reían, a su lado había otra mujer… ella también lloraba…_

 _Había mucha gente sollozando, había niños sollozando… ¿Por qué era pequeño y débil?_

 _-¡cállate mujer! –grito uno de ellos. Sujetaba una navaja… estaba asustándolo aún más, no comprendía que estaba pasando, solo sabía que hacían daño…_

 _-¡déjenla malditos! ¡Cobardes! – aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros estaba furiosa y alterada, uno de los sujetos iba a pegarle…_

 _-no arruines su bonito rostro, ya suficiente te existe con la cría –rugió otro._

 _Aun entre sus lágrimas pudo verlo, su madre forcejaba mientras intentaban mantenerla en el suelo, su mama lloraba y él no podía consolarla, dejo de acurrucar a la niña y corrió golpeando al hombre, pero sus manos eran pequeñas y no lo dañaron, en cambio recibió un golpe que lo tiro al suelo, aquello había dolido_

 _-¡déjalo!, ¡no lo lastimes! –_

 _Todo estaba borroso… su madre seguía llorando… y luego…_

 _¡BANG!_

-¡NO! – abrió los ojos rápidamente reincorporándose con tanta fuerza que cayó de bruces al suelo, aun agitado por aquella pesadilla miro hacia los lados como si de pronto el peligro se repitiera, una extraña sensación de desesperación lo seguía invadiendo; volvió a parpadear notando que realmente estaba en el suelo con el corazón agitado.

Se tomó la frente y quito los mechones de cabello que se pegaban húmedos, estaba sudando, sus nervios hacían tiritar su mano rígida de forma inconsciente, aquello había sido horrible, ¿porque tenía que soñar justamente aquello?…

Respiro calmándose, de nada le servía ponerse a pensar en cosas que estaban enterradas en el pasado…

Miro hacia el reloj en la pared mientras la manecilla indicaba las seis de la mañana saludándolo con una agradable luz natural infiltrándose por las persianas entreabiertas, afuera el clima parecía estupendo y estaba aseguro de que si aquello fuera una granja ya habría oído el canto de los gallos a la lejanía. Se levantó del suelo y fue directamente a ver a Satsuki quien dormía aun sujeta a la bola de sabanas que se había echo, la toco a cerciorándose de que estaba recuperada de aquella fiebre, sonrió y fue a darse una ducha. Con el uniforme limpio se apresuró a salir, debía ir a comprar verduras para hacerle algo que le sentara bien al estómago de la muchacha.

Para cuando salió cogió el automóvil y vago hasta el supermercado, miro las verduras y cogió un poco de todo, había notado que Satsuki tenía el refrigerador vacío, realmente vacío. Si quería recuperarse sería bueno que comiera algo saludable, aunque una vez miro la canasta incluso el vio que quizá era demasiado, no era como si a ella le gustara cocinar... No espero mucho en la fila y pago con la tarjeta donde ponía sus ahorros, la cajera le sonrió demasiado.

-aquí tienes cariño – dijo al entregarle el tiket envuelto en la tarjeta, él lo tomo agradeciéndole, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la joven se mordió el labio rozando intencionalmente su mano con la suya, el retiro su mano algo avergonzado, realmente no sabía cómo responder un coqueteo tan descarado como aquel, además del de cierta pelinegra que lo ponía en situaciones extrañas.

-gracias – dijo nuevamente tomando las bolsas para salir rápidamente de ahí. Aquello había sido extraño, las chicas no solían coquetearle a él, no mientras los eventos no fueran desafortunados…

Tan pronto llego puso manos a la obra, pico las verduras, limpio los muslos de pollo y los echo a hervir, frio los condimentos de manera suave y moderada mientras preparaba budín de chocolate. Le encantaba cocinar, aunque fuera hombre, realmente lo disfrutaba, el budín era como un premio para él, de alguna manera sentía como si lo mereciera.

Esperaba que Satsuki se levantara mejor y pudiera disfrutar de un desayuno caliente y delicioso, quizá no fueran sus ensaladas de tomates pero le gustaría, empezó tararear una melodía suave mientras vertía las verduras finamente picadas en el pollo ya hirviendo, el aroma era agradable así que tan pronto vertió el condimento que le daría el sabor metió el pudin al refrigerador, su estómago incluso ya anunciaba que tenía hambre.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las siete y media.

Se quitó el mandil y se fue a la sala a buscar su celular, se agacho y cogió su chaqueta que había dejado ahí y tan pronto lo hizo un ruido lo alerto.

-¡VOY A MATARTE! –

Hinata se volvió ante aquel grito a su espalda. Lo primero que vio fue un filoso objeto puntiagudo cerca de su rostro ya casi azul, fue consciente de que Satsuki aun con esa camisa que odiaba le miraba como si no creyera lo que veía, el aun tragaba mientras aquel objeto seguía en el aire amenazadoramente.

-Hinata? –

-¿h-hola? -

La olla a presión suelto un chillido a causa del vapor, Hinata supo que había llegado la hora de disculparse.

Ojala Han estuviera ahí susurrándole que hacer…

.

.

-¡achuss! –

-¿resfriado Han? –

-ojala que no… oíii Nejivi, ese era mi pastel de chocolate-

-ya lo has dicho, **era** –

-qué mujer tan cruel eres – Nejivi sonrió moviendo la cuchara para luego meterla a su boca, aquello era por molestarla tres horas en su puerta.

.

.

El silencio se apodero del departamento en cuestión de minutos, Hinata no sabía que hacer o decir ante Satsuki quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras bebía su té, pensó que al menos era bueno que se hubiera comido su sopa y que el color hubiera vuelto a su rostro. Intento abrir la boca en un par de ocasiones pero no encontraba como iniciar la conversación, su pudin a medio comer era lo único que atrapaba su atención cuando ya no sabía a donde mirar. Debía hacer algo ya.

-y-yo… -trago levantando el rostro, sus labios aun parecían renuentes a moverse y dejar a salir aquellas palabras – ¡r-realmente lo s-siento! – dijo al cerrar los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa, Hinata pensó que se quedaría en esa posición cuando las manecillas del reloj empezaron a escucharse ante el silencio de la pelinegra.

¿Qué más podría decir?, ¿era necesario arrodillarse y que su frente tocara el piso? Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus rodillas mientras empezaba a sudar, realmente le estaba costando mantener esa postura.

-serás imbécil – chuto Satsuki después de dejar su té en la mesita, la escucho suspirar y él levanto la mirada, enderezando su espalda –has venido aquí, a cuidarme, incluso limpiaste el desastre… - rasco su cabeza en gesto hastiado - ¿Cómo puedes seguir disculpándote por algo que paso hace…? ¿Hace cuánto paso? –

-eso n-no importa… y-yo realmente lo siento, j-jamás fue mi intención ofenderle… además e-estaba demasiado mal, no podía s-simplemente irme-

-¿estabas preocupado por mí? –pregunto al sonreír de lado mientras recogía sus piernas y posaba su rostro en ellas, él se sonrojo ante lo obvio de su pregunta.

-b-bueno… -

-¿pensaste que iba a matarme o algo así? – él se sobresaltó ante su tono, su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido y ahora le miraba con una ceja alzada mientras estiraba de nueva cuenta las piernas, Hinata desvió el rostro, incluso para tener una mesa Satsuki se había instalado en una porción de la sala con una pequeña mesita de madera en el suelo.

-c-claro que no… - negó mientras frotaba su cuello, de algún modo dormir en un sofá era horrible.

\- entonces si te preocupaste por mí – volvió a decir, el intento decir que fue a causa de naruko, que no le diera tanta importancia y que no sonriera de esa manera porque esa sonrisa solo podía significar incordios, malentendidos y muchas situaciones tensas.

-s-sí, p-pero…. -

-y viniste aquí… - Satsuki se puso en cuatro patas y rodeo la mesita con ese gesto coqueto en sus labios, él trago sonoramente mientras intentaba volver a conservar la vista en su pudin, ella gateo hasta donde estaba sentado haciéndolo perder el hilo de su respuesta y obviamente la concentración, ¿de que habían estado hablando?...

-h-he –s-si p-per… -

-totalmente solo… -para cuando llegó hasta donde estaba se sentó y alzo la mano, con uno de sus dedos en un gesto que parecía normal ella toco su pecho, Satsuki mantenía su sonrisa de medio lado y fue terriblemente consiente de que esa camisa no cubría sus piernas completamente - ¿qué esperabas encontrar Hinata? -

-u-usted… e-esta… e…-

-¿no te han dicho que venir al departamento de una chica solo, es peligroso? – se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro mientras su boca se movía en un suave susurro, como una cobra, hipnotizándolo con el movimiento, él abrió la boca en un intento de responder pero sus ojos oscuros le miraban tan intensamente que se le olvido lo que sea que iba a decirle, ¿desde cuándo eran tan oscuros sus ojos? – ¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón Hinata? – volvió a susurrar mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, Hinata a ese punto no sabía lo que pasaba, el cálido cuerpo de Satsuki era casi imperceptible en esos momentos, sus ojos tan negros como la noche le tenían atrapado en un extraño shock del cual le era imposible salir.

Satsuki le tomo de las solapas y se acerco lo suficiente, su rostro estaba tan cerca, tan...

-¡SATSUKI!-

El extraño ambiente se esfumo y en un segundo la atmosfera se volvió pesada, Hinata sintió una gota de vergüenza caer sobre su frente.

¿Esa era… Naruko?

¡Qué vergüenza!, si la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada… definitivamente no quería seguir teniendo ese tipo de encuentros con Satsuki, sus ojos eran como una trampa y el solo imaginar la suavidad de sus labios… volvió a sonrojarse ¡¿porque pensaba eso?! Se repitió que era porque ella le había besado primero, ella había metido ese tipo de sensaciones contradictorias en su pecho

Realmente necesitaba alejarse de lo que sea que Satsuki utilizara para confundirlo de esa manera, reamente no era normal…

.

Naruko desde afuera volvía a patear la puerta, no se iba ir hasta que le abrieran la puerta.

.

-¡SATSUKI!-

Una vena se formó en su frente al escuchar esa maldita y escandalosa voz azotando su puerta, Hinata parpadeo varias veces antes de ruborizarse furiosamente y alejarla prudentemente, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

-¡abre Satsuki! ¡Esta vez tirare la puerta te lo juro!–

La pelinegra se puso de pie apretando los puños, ¡iba a matarla! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ir tan temprano y arruinarle un momento así?! Abrió la puerta de golpe, Naruko dio un salto hacia tras cuando su mano iba directo a arañarle el rostro.

-¡oii! –

-¿Qué quieres ruidosa? - pregunto molesta, naruko hizo un gesto de "¿es enserio?"

-¿sabes cuantas veces vine? – acuso

-no me interesa –respondió de mala gana, la vena de la imprudencia de su mejor amiga era algo que no podía extirpar del todo.

-¡eres un mala amiga! –

-eso tampoco me interesa – gruño sintiendo que su cabeza volvería a doler, naruko la hizo a un lado para entrar, iba a decir algo más cuando un sonrojado chico en la sala llamo su atención.

-oii… ¿Hinata? – pregunto curiosa, miro hacia Satsuki y luego hacia Hinata, aquello le dijo que la había cagado.

-h-hola naruko-san…. – respondió el a duras penas, Naruko se rasco la mejilla levemente incomoda.

-emm… estas muy rojo Hinata-kun, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? –Pregunto sorprendida, frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo a Satsuki -¡ya lo enfermaste! –

-¡y a ti que te interesa! – gruño de nuevo la azabache, ¡odiaba que fuera tan inoportunamente odiosa!

Ambas se miraron de forma asesina hasta que a naruko se le encendió el foquito y casqueo los dedos, recordando su promesa a Hinata cruzo sus labios y miro a Satsuki de forma gentilmente acusadora

-es tú deber cuidarlo ahora Satsuki-chan – Satsuki le miro mal

-tu no me dices que hacer – le respondió arisca para darle un jalón cuando Naruko sin contemplaciones había acudido a Hinata tocando su frente, acto que hizo al joven sonrojarse aun mas

-no me jalonees – se quejó devolviéndole el jalón en lado contrario, Satsuki volvió a tirar de ella

-tú no me jalonees – gruño de nuevo la pelinegra, a ese punto Hinata la observaba perplejo

-¡estas espantando a Hinata-kun! – regaño Naruko

-eso es porque eres una bestia – acuso Satsuki, la ojiazul crujió su cuello cuando la miro, desde el sillón Hinata atónito miro como ambas muchachas se tenían de las solapas, podría jurar que incluso veía fuego arder alrededor de ellas

-¡víbora!-

-¡zorra!-

-d-disculpen… -

-¿Qué?! –gritaron ambas

-ya que esta mejor, es hora de que me valla – sonrió nervioso, mientras tomaba su mochila

-aún no he terminado contigo Hinata – le detuvo Satsuki, el sudo frio.

-¿h-he?… -

-déjalo en paz – volvió a regañar Naruko

-tú no te metas -

-a-adiós – soltó antes de literalmente huir de ahí.

Hinata escucho un chillido y algo golpeando el suelo a poco tiempo de salir del departamento, con una nota de vergüenza pico con más insistencia el botón del elevador, antes de que se cerrara la puerta escucho algo quebrándose, esperaba al menos que esas dos no se asesinaran, sus juegos a veces eran demasiado rudos…

-c-creo que a veces olvidan que deben ser unas d-damas – susurro para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa, - eh, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? – se preguntó de pronto, no lo recordaba pero la frase era cierta.

Satsuki aun en la habitación miraba a Naruko en el suelo, con el cabello tan desordenado como el de ella.

-eres una idiota – soltó después de respirar hondo.

-realmente lo siento, no sabía que Hinata estuviera aquí – Satsuki volvió a gruñir

-¿Entonces si te gusta tanto? – pregunto con picardía

-no molestes con eso –

-ya sabía yo que si – rio Naruko sin poder creérselo todavía.

-cállate boba – soltó después de un momento, realmente estaba loca, mira que decirle a naruko quien ni siquiera sabía que era la principal razón por la cual había sido rechazada, ¡dos jodidas veces!

-ahora me vas a explicar que rayos te sucede, faltaste ¡una semana! -

\- enferme, ¿acaso no es obvio? – se excusó, como todo no iba a admitir que se había excedido por culpa de sus problemas personales.

-claro que es obvio, yo me refería a porque enfermaste exactamente, tu nunca enfermas –

-quizá tome unas cuantas… copas… - dijo despacio, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su amiga, no deseaba sus tontos sermones en ese momento.

-dijiste que lo dejarías, ¿acaso piensas volverte una alcohólica cada que algo no resulta como deseas? –regaño mientras le daba un leve manotazo en la cabeza, ella chisto con molestia.

-suenas peor que mi madre -

-esa camisa esta horrible –ataco por ultimo

-ya lo sé tonta, cállate que me duele la cabeza -naruko alzo la mirada para luego mirar suspicazmente a su amiga, por alguna razón ella se sonrojo sabiendo que preguntaba silenciosamente que hacia cierto muchacho ahí, con un uniforme que debía haber sido cambiado desde el día anterior y ella con esas fachas.

-¡n-no es lo que piensas! - aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ella no recordaba haberse cambiado en ningún momento, un enchufe se desconectó de su cerebro e hizo corto circuito, no podía ser cierto, Hinata era demasiado cobarde… a ese paso Naruko se había levantado caminando hacia su habitación por la urgencia femenina.

-¡Satsuki! – llamo desde adentro.

-¿ahora qué quieres naruko? – pregunto de nuevo malhumorada por sus constantes gritos.

-¿Qué hace tus pantis trabadas en la cortina? -

-¡¿Qué?! -

.

.

-¡estoy en casa! –

-¡Hinata! – Han apareció tan de repente que el dio un brinco -¡¿cómo te fue?! – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja.

-bien solo… ah, ahs ¡achuus! – Se froto la nariz con media sonrisa –fue bien -.

-o valla, parece que pescaste el virus – la sonrisa de Han se extendió por todo su rostro

-n-no es lo que sea que te imaginas – dijo sonrojándose, se sentía tan descubierto, como si Han supiera todo lo que había pasado en ese departamento, especialmente todo lo vergonzoso

-pero yo no he dicho nada – dijo con fingida inocencia.

Hinata rasco su mejilla. No era como si le fuera decir que había besado a una chica enferma porque esta se había negado a tomar una tonta pastilla.

-estoy bien gracias –

-escuche que el festival será esta semana, ¿puedo ir? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

-claro, padre también puede acudir, mi grupo expondrá un nuevo generador de energía solar como experimento, si lo logramos quizá nos den las becas para una nueva licenciatura –

-no sé cómo es que aguantas estudiar letras y esas cosas –

-no es letras… además me encanta la biología marina, si las exposiciones resultan podríamos ganar un primer lugar, el colegio quedaría muy bien, vendrás catorce universidades a participar –

-deberías estar preocupado por tu tesis Hinata – anuncio Nejivi desde la entrada, el asintió sonriendo.

-sí, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control –

-eso espero, estudiar derecho no es algo fácil –

-aun no puedo creer que quieras ser abogado – definitivamente Han no tendría cabeza para ello, demasiados protocolos…

-sí, bueno… realmente me gustaría defender mucho más que a golpes –

Hiashi desde la puerta sonrió, Nejivi termino de beber su café recién preparado, Han palmeo la espalda de su hermano, un extraño olor lo hizo olerle de cerca, Nejivi arqueo una ceja y su padre quien había recién ingresado a la cocina quedaron de piedra cuando una inocente voz salió del ahora traidor de Han

-¿Por qué hueles a mujer Hinata? –

Tres pares de ojos ahora lo taladraban horriblemente, y pensar que toda incomodidad había acabado en ese departamento…

.

.

.

Nota de la autora; holisssss.

:3 ¿Qué dijeron? No publica hoy ¿verdad? jajaja, bueno, casi no, ¡ya es horriblemente tarde!, además me falto un poco para las 5000 palabras, disculpad pero estaba algo agotada ayer cuando termine de escribir. Además Ya que hoy llovió y casi se va la luz mientras le daba unos últimos retoques para que no vean mis horrores ortográficos me entro algo diferente a la cabeza y no dejo de molestar, ojala no haya quedado ninguna palabra suelta por ahí, espero con todo el corazón que sigan leyendo esta historia y que les agrade de verdad, ¡ya se! No pasó nada weno, es que naruko salió sin más dispuesta a arruinar todo jajaja.

Debido a que quizá cambie de trabajo ando toda loca, ya que necesito para poder seguir estudiando, pero bueno, eso no importa, solo quiero agradecer a mis personitas que leen este raro fic, realmente uno simplemente no tiene inspiración cuando trae al mundo encima, pero espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, por cierto me fue muy gracioso imaginar a Hinata ser literalmente violado por una multitud de chicas en un festival, quizá lo narre luego jajaja.

Sin más me despido con un cordial beso en la mejilla, porfis déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas sugerencias, chocolates, un novio, más comentarios que son los que más alegran mi ajetreado día. Hasta el próximo viernes, quizá XD


	5. Chapter 5

Situaciones incomodas, más situaciones incomodas. :3 espero que disfruten la lectura.

-.-

 **Capítulo 5**

-.-

.

.

.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquel día?

-hmmm, es…hmmm, muumm, mmm –

-tsk, no haga ruidos raros en mi departamento Itaili – miro a su hermana quien sorprendida sonreía volviendo a su sopa sin prestarle tanta atención a sus gruñidos, rayos, ella había prendido a lidiar con ello sin mosquearse.

-muummm, es que, ¡esta tan bueno!, ¿Cómo es posible que sepas cocinar? – Alabo Itaili dejando el plato en la mesa, no muy conforme yendo ahora por el postre –ahhh, esto es aún más bueno, pero… creí que no te gustaba nada dulce – susurro

Satsuki no contesto, ya era bastante malo que hubiera llegado apenas hubiera corrido a Naruko, sus preguntas sobre sus bragas en la cortina solo la habían irritado, ¡demonios no recordaba nada!, ¿acaso se había desnudado enfrente de Hinata? Eso parecía prácticamente imposible, si ese fuera el caso él ni siquiera le hubiera podido ver de frente… ¿entonces… que cojones había hecho? Y ahora Itaili cuestionando una comida que obviamente ella nunca cocinaría y un postre que no comería si no fuese porque había sido echo por el baka de Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres? No estabas en no sé dónde – pregunto tajante

-veo que hoy estas de mal humor Suki – Itaili sonrió de nuevo mordiendo su cucharilla de plástico, admirando por segunda ocasión su departamento, incluso ya había olvidado como se veía, aquello la hizo sentir levemente mal, Satsuki no estaba acostumbrada a sus visitas además de las de su madre que según sabia ocasionalmente podía ir y haber tomado el avión para ir a visitarla había sido un reto, había tenido que explotarse para dejar todo resuelto y que su padre no se opusiera, aunque no es como si lo hubiera dejado hacerlo.

-deja de llamarme así Itaili y responde –

-iré a tu festival el martes, ¿a qué hora es? –pregunto, Satsuki sintió una venita palpitar en su frente acordándose del menudo festival de ciencias.

-no iré – joder, incluso se había perdido la estúpida junta, tendría que preguntar para a cerciorarse de que todo fuera bien con lo que sea que hubiera sido tratado, además aún estaba el hecho de que no había ayudado con la parte que le correspondía en la feria que se estaba organizando.

-quiero ver la exposición de tu grupo – dijo al sonreír, tomando más postre del molde.

-no es mi grupo, solo compartimos materias en común como si fuéramos niños de secundaria, ese festival solo es un concurso para los nerd de bioquímica–

\- ¿tú no expondrás nada? – pregunto levemente sorprendida

-no sé si recuerdas que estudio leyes, no ciencias o lo que sea – intento no cabrearse más, mira que tu hermana olvide donde vives es una cosa pero que olvide lo que estudias, siendo esta la razón del descontento de tu padre ya estaba demás.

-los festivales son siempre divertidos, en especial los kermes donde puedes comer todo lo que quieras – Satsuki enarco una ceja, que ella supiera a Itaili le gustaba el repollo a morir, era incluso más quisquillosa con la comida que ella y mira que acabarse los restos de la sopa que había cocinado Hinata, si Naruko no había podido hacerlo Itaili sí que había podido e incluso estaba por terminarse el postre.

-no para mí, además yo no como cualquier cosa- dijo al cruzar los brazos alejando la mirada de su hermana, Itaili tenía esa manía de mirarla tanto hasta ponerla incomoda.

-ah, siempre tan infantil, ¿enserio tienes veintiuno? – una nueva venita resalto en su frente

-diecinueve, no estoy tan vieja – gruño

-eso no importa, iré contigo hermanita así que es mejor que me hagas espacio hoy en tu cama –

-¡claro que no!, ¡vete a casa Itaili! –

-no, será más divertido si me quedo este fin de semana aquí – Itaili siguió sonriendo mientras parloteaba sobre lo bien que se vería su departamento con un tono menos oscuro y sin tanto blanco.

.

.

.

 _-L-la señora C-Chizure d-derramo s-su loción por a-accidente-_

Que excusa tan patética había inventado, de verdad que abecés no tenía imaginación, de por sí ya era bastante malo mintiendo…

Sus pulmones dejaron salir una exclamación del más puro desconsuelo, ahí tirado en su cama escucho perfectamente el sonido de las manecillas del reloj cucú que tenía en su habitación, antiguo regalo de su madre y que conservaba como un hermoso recuerdo. Apreso sus almohadas en un abrazo consolador, ya que luego de literalmente balbucear estupideces frente a su familia huyo sin más a su habitación a esconderse como siempre, que vergüenza que ahora su padre tuviera esa expresión de un "por fin" en su rostro.

Abrió un poco los ojos que había cerrado en cuando cayó en su colchón, dio rápidamente con la fotografía de su adorada madre en ella, aquello le trajo a la memoria aquella pesadilla que le había acechado en el departamento de la pelinegra.

Suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar imaginar un escenario diferente, realmente no quería recordar aquello, en su inconsciente era como un tabú que había decidido olvidar, alguna vez la doctora había dicho que su mente había hecho un pequeño hoyo negro donde guardo los recuerdos y solo los vestigios de algo que no quería dejar salir a la luz se asomaban de vez en cuando, la pesadilla era clara muestra de ello.

Se sentía mentalmente agotado.

no podía explicar porque se sentía de ese modo, de alguna manera todo aquello se sentía fuera de control, los sentimientos aun no confirmados de Satsuki, el rechazo de naruko, el hecho de que tenía encima la organización del festival de ciencias, de algún modo era como si no fuera el mismo, el Hinata que caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, el Hinata que no tenía problemas por entablar conversación con todo aquel que necesitara su ayuda, muchos chicos se habían alejado un poco de él incluso, desde lo de Satsuki más concretamente y además solía sentirse vigilado constantemente, aquello era escalofriante, ahora entendía lo que había pasado Naruko cuando él la miraba por los pasillos sin atreverse a hablarle.

No era tonto, conocía la situación, era bien odiado por la mitad del alumnado, si antes había sido solo el vicepresidente de organizaciones ahora era el chico que rechazo a Satsuki en la cafetería, el chico que dicha muchacha había dado "el privilegio" de servirle. Menudo puesto, sabía que cualquiera de sus club de fans hubiera aceptado llevarle aunque sea un vaso de agua por tal de ser notado por la pelinegra, y aunque muchos chicos parecían conocer sus sentimientos por Naruko los sobrantes seguían mirándolo como si él hubiese pedido eso, también sabía que decían que un cobarde como él no tendría el valor de declarársele a una chica como ella… en eso no iban tan mal, aunque sí que se había ofendido por que lo llamaran cobarde, ninguno de ellos sabía nada al respecto y aunque lo fuera ellos no eran más que unos ilusos, si realmente la conocieran...

-qué problema… - susurro

Ahora también el que su familia pensara indecencias de él, como si fuera un chico como esos. No pudo evitar recordar perfectamente el dolor en su pecho, el ver a Naruko solo causaba eso, ¿Quién dijo que un chico no sufre por amor?, no había querido incomodarla en la semana que había faltado Satsuki, intento ser normal a su lado, ser como siempre había sido, pero incluso sabía que naruko había notado que estaba incluso más callado y distante con ella, Kira había preguntado si acaso se sentía mal, supuso que Shina si lo había intuido de inmediato por lo que solo le dio palmaditas en la espalda, aquello fue gracioso, ¿Quién iba a decir que un par de chicas consolarían un corazón tan débil como el suyo?, sin embargo ver a Satsuki generaba un dolor incluso mucho más grande y lo peor es que no sabía la razón exacta. No tuvo oportunidad de ser un buen amigo, de preguntar porque estaba así, ella estaba sola, enferma y aun así…

-todo es tan confuso… - no negaba que ella atraía su atención, Satsuki había robado lo que el considero su primer beso _los incidentes no contaban_ , una experiencia que hubiera deseado tener con cierta muchacha rubia, ella había despertado a una persona extraña en él, una que se dejaba embrujar por sus ojos negros como el carbón, por su cabello azabache con reflejos azulados por el sol, mientras naruko había despertado al chico cursi en él, Satsuki había despertado los instintos de un hombre, era tan vergonzoso, el solo recordar como su cuerpo había anhelado tocar y sentir su piel cálida, sus labios…

-ahhhhh, ¡eso no es bueno! – se dijo al enterrar la cara en su almohada, estaba nuevamente sonrojado, dios, no podía ni siquiera mirarla bien a la cara, había sido tan vergonzoso lo que había pasado, de solo ver algo rojo se le venía a la mente su cuerpo en ese estado, ¡era una persona horrible!

Si él hubiera sido otro tipo de chico, quizá podría corresponder los sentimientos de Satsuki, alejar el dolor que naruko dejaba con sus sonrisas, si fuera un poco más confiado, si tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, de algún modo temía que Satsuki solo estuviera encaprichada con él, después de todo él nunca había llamado la atención de una chica de esa manera… quizá fuera exagerado pero hasta él sabía que algo entre ellos no funcionaria.

Una chica como Satsuki era como aspirar en alto y luego ser arrojado al vacío, no quería enamorarse de nadie más, aunque sonara egoísta, hubiese preferido ser un chico normal, que al final no le importara si pierde un amor porque puede tener muchos más… era patético, era tonto incluso, pero no quería sentir que era aplastado por un sentimiento que no podía expresar con nadie, ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta…

Pero enserio dolía… dolía mucho.

.

.

.

Llegar al colegio no era una de sus actividades favoritas, incluso aunque ya fueran casi adultos siempre había personas estúpidas en el camino, como por ejemplo aquella.

-¡buenos días amargada! – frente a ella se encontraba una extravagante muchacha de cabello azul cenizo, su rara cabellera en putas reflejaba su poco sentido de la moda así como su poca vergüenza al llegar con una falda tan corta y un blusa de tirantes, con tacones de cinco centímetros y con una bolsa probablemente con muchas bebidas hidratantes para su pálida piel, no sabía cómo permitían a una ingresada en contaduría llegar con esas fachas.

-¿acaso planeas ir a dar uno de tus bailes nocturnos saguitza? – se burló con un tic en su ceja, de todas las personas que pudieran arruinarle una buena mañana tenía que ser ella.

-oh, que horrible eres Satsuki, ni siquiera eres buena conmigo aunque te salve la vida una vez – expreso la joven quien atreves de sus ojos remarcados por el rímel dejaban entrever la falsedad de su inocente expresión, Satsuki sintió la vena de la molestia saltar en su frente, ¿cómo se atrevía…?

-tu ocasionaste mi accidente en primer lugar – respondió irritada de solo acordarse de la vez que la chica había intentado presentarle su mascota, lo que no dijo fue que esa cosa con rabia era peligrosa, para que no la mordiera por aplastar su cola la idiota se había escondido tras ella, el resultado fue que jamás volvió a ir a su departamento y que saguitza pago su psicólogo por dos meses, la peli azul sonrió inocente acercándose hasta ella, apresando sus hombros de manera coqueta, oh _, demonio de lesbiana._

-ya, que mala eres, me imagino que sigues odiando a los perros desde entonces – Satsuki le empujo lejos de ella, su odioso aroma a margaritas rondaba cada poro en ella mareándola en el proceso.

-y a ti – la joven hizo un puchero y ella se irrito más.

-me miras como si fuera un monstro – se quejó la muchacha al cruzarse de brazos

-como sea, no tengo tiempo, tengo que reportar faltas en la dirección e ir ayudar con mi parte para el festival de ciencias –alego al empezar a caminar y dejarla de lado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía sueño y estaba estresada, en ningún momento recibió una llamada de Hinata para siquiera saber si ella se encontraba mejor y no había recaído. Eso la tenia de mal humor…

-así que incluso tú necesitas puntos extras – se burló la peli azul quien camino tras ella

-al menos no tengo que pagar mis semestrales – la muchacha arrugo la nariz ofendida

-claro, salúdame a Hinata-kun vale y ¡cuida que no se vean tus horribles ojeras!– Satsuki volteo lista para soltarle un buen golpe pero la chica ya corría delante de ella, tan sonriente como siempre

-como te odio maldita serpiente de agua – y es que saguitza había sido la primera en darse cuenta de que le gustaba un chico que se la vivía en la biblioteca, no destacaba más que por sus buenas notas y era terriblemente famoso por perder contra todas las chicas posibles en los combates de aikido, además de ser inclemente con todos los chicos, de algún modo nunca los golpeaba y los dejaba inmovilizados o más fácil él se dejaba ganar.

Aun con el mal humor impreso en su rostro se dirigió a entregar sus justificantes, sus clases más importantes serian en dos horas por lo cual decidió dirigirse al gran salón en donde trabajaban las ultimas correcciones para la organización del festival del día siguiente, se acercó notando a Hinata de inmediato, el chico era el centro de atención pues daba indicaciones y ayudaba a todas las chicas en las actividades donde los varones tenían mayor resistencia, como mover cajas, subir a lugares altos, y al parecer era tan agradable que todas las chicas que estaban involucradas en la organización acudían a él por el más mínimo detalle, aquello desato a la persona más horrible que podía llegar a ser.

-¡muchas gracias Hinata-sempai! –

-d-de nada koharu-san –

-¿es así Hinata-kun? -

-sí, s-solo no hagas los nudos muy abajo –

-increíble Hinata-sempai, no sabía que se podían hacer tantas cosas con el papel –

-s-solo debes recortar despacio, a-así las flores saldrán perfectas –

El maldito ambiente apestaba a rosas y feromonas por doquier, ¿así se comportaba con las demás?, ¿ella tenía algo malo? Con ella siempre tartamudeaba como un pez fuera del agua, se retiraba y no dejaba que lo tocara, huía de ella como si tuviera la peste y con esas…

La risa de las demás jóvenes la llego a irritar de sobremanera, estaba a punto de ir y sacar a ese tonto de ahí por las malas, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanta hormona había a su alrededor? Eso la enojaba demasiado, esas risitas estúpidas, esa amabilidad natural en él tenía embobadas a muchas que hasta ese día no sabía que existían.

-Hinata-sempai es tan apuesto – suspiro una jovencita de primero, sus amigas a su lado sonrieron, ella más atrás afino el oído, estaba tan ansiosa de ir y proclamar a ese chico como suyo que solo lo que aquella chica boba tenía que decir la detuvo.

-es tú oportunidad Osari-chan, sin duda que Hinata-sempai te acepta, él es un caballero y nunca heriría tu corazón –

-¿tú crees? –Pregunto ilusionada la joven –él es tan bueno… es amable, incluso una vez me dio su almuerzo cuando se me cayó el mío – la jovencita suspiro –aun cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era… es como… –

-es como un príncipe – completo su compañera

-oh, a mí me gusta más Sakumo, es tan… -

Un carraspeo tras ellas les erizo la piel, las jovencitas se quedaron de piedra al momento de verla, sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes blanco a sus enemigas y hablo con voz tenebrosa, tan cargada de molestia que incluso ella pudo ver el aura negra que la rodeaba

-atrévete y me asegurare que Hinata-sempai valla a tu funeral – las chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo de ahí, demonios ni siquiera eran del comité de ayuda, pudo ver Hinata girar extrañado en su dirección, su maldito rostro ingenuo sobre la situación la irrito de nuevo en mayor medida, el chico parpadeo viéndola al fin.

-b-buen día Satsuki-san, el p-profesor kakashi me dijo q-que vendría a a-ayudar con los últimos r-retoques, los chicos que expondrán el p-proyecto necesitan ayuda c-con la división de s-segmentos, ¿podría a-ayudarles?- ella rodo los ojos y se acercó a él, ¿enserio la había mandado al otro lado de la habitación?

-¿no dijeron nada en tu casa Hinata? –pregunto al cruzarse de brazos, el joven aun rodeado por las demás chicas sintió ese escalofrió que solo ella podía generar

-¿eh? – musito desconcertado

-solo me preocupe de que te fueran a decir algo por quedarte en mi departamento aquella noche – el parloteo ceso de golpe y las miradas de todas las chicas de ahí pararon en su persona, Hinata se puso tan rojo como un farolillo en navidad y ella sonrió sugestiva, más le valía a esas mustias que entendieran que Hinata era hombre prohibido, que él se negara a aceptarlo era su problema.

-p-por fav-vor no d-diga cosas q-que podrían m-malinterpretarse – dijo el al mover las manos con una expresión alarmada y nerviosa

-¡Hinata-kun! –

Kira entro corriendo al aula con una caja de utilería en las manos, seguida de una silenciosa Shina, pudo ver a la muchacha tropezar un poco antes de ser sostenida por el mismo Hinata, el aula seguía en silencio por su reciente confesión, obviamente nadie tenía que saber que había sido por otro tipo de cosa y no por lo que muchas miradas irritadas le miraban, ¿Quién diría que Hinata tuviera un club secreto de admiradoras? _Que molesto_

-ten cuidado Kira-chan –

Una venita resalto en su cabeza, ¿chan?, como se atrevía a tratarla con tanta familiaridad… _¡ella lo había besado y medio confesado y a esa le decía chan!_

-que idiota – soltó

-¿disculpa? – mascullo Kira con el rostro rojo ante su insulto, ella sonrió con sorna consiente de que había herido algo de su orgullo frente a su amigo, Kira era ese tipo de chicas que explotaban con tan solo picar un poco, vio claramente como su corto cabello castaño se erizaba

-p-por favor, S-Satsuki-san, no está b-bien insultar a las e-estudiantes, t-todos están aquí para a-ayudar – y ahí estaba, aquel chico amable por el cual todas esas chicas sonreían minutos atrás.

-¿así?, no me extraña que seas tú el que se ofrece, digo, eres tan bueno que todo mundo puede aprovecharse de ti, el presidente del consejo estudiantil debería estar haciendo tu trabajo – Hinata parpadeo sorprendido ante su brusco responder, ella en cambio sentía la venita de la molestia hacerse más grande a cada minuto

-eso es porque Hinata le gusta ayudar – rugió Kira quien ya frente a ella le miraba con el más puro odio en sus ojos castaños, no era un secreto que la chica adoraba demasiado a Hinata, en un plan que sabía que no funcionaría jamás

-no me extraña, si ayuda a una persona tonta como tú – respondió ya más cabreada, sin alzar la voz, con ese temple de hielo que todas las féminas presentes odiaban

-¡¿Qué has dicho maldita?! – ya estaba un paso de lanzarse sobre ella también cuando la voz de Hinata tomo un tinte más serio

-c-calma por favor – Hinata intento intervenir al ver que la situación podría salirse de control, ella le miro mal por entrometerse, sabiendo que lo hacía más por la castaña que por ella.

-le p-pediré que v-vaya a hacer su trabajo p-por favor – pidió Hinata, aun con esa expresión de incomodidad en su rostro, fue en ese momento en que vio como sostenía la mano de Kira que la rabia ya cumulada salió en la más filosa defensa

-¿estas mandándome mascota?, ¿vas a obligarme? Que yo sepa eres solo un cobarde, yo decido que hacer no tu – no supo cómo lo había hecho, en un momento había empujado al chico quien solo retrocedió un poco aun más sorprendido.

-¿disculpe? – pregunto el frunciendo levemente el ceño

-¡¿eres idiota o qué?! -

-d-discúlpeme Uchiha-san, este no es el momento para discutir - Satsuki se quedó muda ante su tono, el chico ante ella en esos momentos parecía tan alto e inalterable que le causó un leve frio en el pecho - le sugiero que haga su parte, nosotros haremos la nuestra – Hinata arrugo aún más el ceño y mirándole con una expresión de seriedad nunca antes vista en él decidió dejar el aula, las miradas de varias chicas sobre ella le irrito, obviamente molestas por haber ofendido al chico.

Maldición, ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan enojada?

Eso pasaba por no dormir bien.

.

.

.

No prestar atención a lo que te incomoda.

Aquello era algo que se suponía que podía hacer, pero enserio que no comprenda la actitud que Satsuki, o ¿sería el tan desagradable? ¿Era por eso que se había enfadado? había decidido hablar con Itoshi y pedirle que por favor le ayudara con los arreglos por lo menos en lo que pasara la mitad del día, bien. No era un niño, podía ser lo cobarde que Satsuki quisiera pero sinceramente aquello le irritaba, no comprendía porque tenía que ir y ofender a todas las personas a su paso, Kira ni siquiera le había dicho algo, ella simplemente se había enojado.

-escuche que peleaste con Uchiha en el aula de organizaciones –

-Nejivi… - susurro sonrojándose por verse pillado e medio pasillo con una expresión sin duda de catarsis total.

-vamos, quita esa cara, solo pasaba a dejar algunos cupones a los de tercero, son los que organizaran la kermes del festival– la castaña levanto una ceja cuando el sobo su cuello -¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto, en esos momentos eran los que a Nejivi le costaba ver a Hinata como un muchacho de diecinueve años, ahí parecía más un niño con un problema realmente grande.

-ella o-ofendió a Kira, no sé qué pasó r-realmente – dijo al fin, Nejivi miro el pasillo vacío y suspiro volviendo la mirada de nuevo a su primo.

-sí, ella es odiosa con todo el mundo, solo que esta es la primera vez que veo que los pasillos murmuran que literalmente la dejaste callada –

-hmn… - él se deprimió aún más, ¿había dicho los pasillos? ¿Tan rápido había volado la noticia?

-espero que no tengas problemas con los chicos –

-hmnn… eso espero – mascullo al exhalar, que cansado era todo eso y apenas iniciaba la semana…

-por cierto, habrá una demostración mixta de defensa en la cancha de entrenamiento, ven a verme, pateare el trasero de alguien – Nejivi sonrió de lado tendiéndole un cupón remarcando x10 – es para los bollos de canela en oferta –

-g-gracias – sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, realmente la relación con su prima mejoraba día con día.

-bien, nos vemos en un rato – Nejivi volvió a retomar su camino y él miro el cupón un rato. Definitivamente iría a animarla.

-una práctica mixta he… -

.

.

.

Bien, un lugar para descargar tu rabia.

Aunque aquello estaba resultado todo lo contrario a lo que en un principio hubiera pensado.

Había estado casi toda la noche en vela por culpa del mal dormir de Itaili, oh, ya sabía que era mala idea dejarla en su departamento y sin embargo eso no era motivo para que su cuerpo doliese de esa forma ni mucho menos para que su mal genio saliera a relucir en todo su esplendor dejándola como la maldita desgraciada que no quería ser, espanto los pensamientos y concentrada miro hacia el frente.

Hyūga Nejivi era una rival demasiado fuerte, hábil y sumamente molesta, incluso más que naruko. Volvió a bloquear uno de sus golpes y dos de sus patadas, debía reconocer que estaba en buena condición y aunque su especialidad era aikido no era muy buena defensa contra alguien con el cinturón negro en el kun fu y su peligrosa combinación de judo, entre la multitud los chicos y chicas habían hecho una simple clase de defensa y ataque un ring con una sola ganadora y las apuestas no se habían hecho esperar.

Ataco a Nejivi dejándose caer hacia abajo con la clara intención de pasar un pie para desestabilizarla y hacerla caer para poder aplicarle una llave y terminar con el entrenamiento. Claro que solo basto ver los ojos de Hinata en el grupo de adelante para hacerla perder la concentración, lo suficiente para que Nejivi aplicara su misma técnica en ella. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la colchoneta y muchos silbidos se escucharon, un alto del profesor y todo acabo.

Había perdido. ¡Maldición!

Nejivi arqueo las cejas después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, de mala gana acepto su mano, sus ojos casi violetas estaban fijos en los suyos dedicándole una mirada de hielo que no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento previo y la patada que había logrado darle en el muslo. Era como si supiera la razón de su gran metida de pata, aunque que quizá si lo sabía. La odio por eso, aquella chica arrogante y presumida le ponía de mal humor, sin importar que fuese prima de Hinata, era en verdad exasperante, tanto como ella.

Hyūga Nejivi, prima hermana de Hinata, en la universidad no coincidían en ninguna clase, Nejivi estudiaba economía y alguna especialidad que desconocía, además de que iba un grado arriba de ellos, tsk, obvio que la había visto apalear incluso a los chicos y chicas de grados superiores, abecés la solía ver demasiado cerca de Hinata, dirigirle miradas cargadas de algo de molestia como si su sola presencia la pusiera de malas, de cierta manera le recordó las miradas que ella le dedicaba a todo mundo, en especial a Naruko y las otras… pero así como lo miraba como si molestara en un minuto podía mirarlo con aprecio y le dirigía sonrisas tranquilas, era un contradicción extraña, era una de las cosas que le intrigaban de la muchacha castaña pero que ni siquiera ella podría descifrar.

Nejivi se enderezo perfilando sus hombros pasando a Satsuki sin antes dirigirle una mirada burlona, era obvio que le divertía su estado actual, y si sabía que le gustaba su primo sin duda tenia razones para haber apretado el agarre lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca en su muñeca, casi había sentido que eso era un claro ajuste de cuentas pendiente. Como si lo que le faltara fuera la prima celosa dedicándole miradas de muerte.

Volvió a su asiento bajo los escalones del gran salón de entrenamiento, evito mirar a Hinata pero tan pronto vio la larga cabellera castaña y lacia de Nejivi supo que se dirigía hacia donde estaba su primo, indignada por prestarle atención se mordió el labio. Él estaba ahí, preocupado por la condición de su prima, con su sonrisa tranquila y ella… despreocupada y sonriente, Nejivi asentía a lo que le preguntaba quizá, la vio girar su bonito rostro de muñeca hacia ella, con una clara sonrisa dejo caer su cabeza en los hombros de Hinata, su sonrisa se acentuó volviéndose por unos minutos cruel, su estómago no tardo en apretarse al ver como los brazos de Hinata rodeaban a Nejivi en un abrazo sobreprotector, claramente extrañado y feliz de aquel gesto en su distante prima.

Oh, maldición, estaba incluso más molesta que cuando subió a la colchoneta.

-¿estás bien Satsuki? – la voz de Naruko la hizo girar rápidamente, apenas fue consciente de su boca apretada y sus nudillos blancos, había incluso desfigurado su botella de agua ya vacía por la fuerza aplicada, la rabia que había sentido al saber que Nejivi era por demás cercana Hinata la hizo hervir de un modo nada grato, bien podría ir e insultarlo por haberse enojado con ella, ¡demonios! ¿Porque tenía que ofenderlo siempre?, no era su culpa de que fuera tan...

-estoy bien – dijo chutando un insulto por lo bajo, se cruzó de brazos dejando la botella bajo sus pies y se dedicó a ver los siguientes enfrentamientos, Naruko no tardo en ir abajo a las colchonetas y literalmente ser barrida por la absurda "amiga" de Hinata, Kira era sin duda un tipo de chica bestia que había derribado a Naruko de una patada y dos zarpazos, eso ni siquiera era un arte marcial impartida en la clase, era salvajismo puro.

No pudo evitar sentir molestia hacia ella, por su culpa todo se había descontrolado, solo debió haberse alejado de Hinata y no parecer una tonta para obtener su atención así ella no habría iniciado un ataque verbal con nadie, tsk que jodido mal humor traía encima.

Los lloriqueos de Naruko no se hicieron esperar, estaba casi segura de que Hinata estaría muy preocupada por la estúpida rubia que tenía como amiga, incluso aun no comprendía como demonios seguía fiándose en Naruko. Kira se había acercado llena de culpa y sin previo aviso había sido cogida con la guardia baja, Naruko la sostuvo con los brazos atrás, Kira se retorció mientras gritaba lo tramposa que era.

De eso no tenía duda, Naruko era una zorra astuta aun debajo de esa mascara de tonta. No tan Literalmente, pero se captaba su esencia.

La escucho llegar entre risas, decidió que no iba a prestar mucha atención a lo que dijera, de pronto tenia sueño y el solo pensar en los muy abrazados que estaban los primos le daba gastritis, quiso pensar que era porque pronto vendría "Andrés" y no los celos que al carcomían viva lo que ocasionaba sus cólicos…

.

.

.

Debería estar molesto.

¡Claro que sí!

Pero lejos de eso estuvo preocupado.

Por un momento creyó que Nejivi lastimaría a Satsuki, en especial cuando su prima había alcanzado a darle un golpe en el estómago, cuando supo que era un entrenamiento mixto pensó en hombres y mujeres, no en chicos de grados superiores contra chicos recién ingresados a la universidad. La directora Senju la cual tenía una aflicción importante a la seguridad de sus alumnos tras un accidente ocurrido hacia ¿diez años? Algo así, no volvió a dejar pasar por alto una práctica como esa, todos los alumnos recibían clases de defensa al menos como requerimiento primordial, no importaba si era bueno o malo el estudiante, lo importante era saber por lo menos como inmovilizar a tus oponentes.

No quería admitirlo, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla en las escaleras, ahí, ignorándolo después de la mini discusión sin sentido que habían tenido.

Después de eso no pudo más que recibir capos por parte de Nejivi quien aseguro que debería estar feliz de que no la hizo polvo en la colchoneta y que le diera una lección a su orgullo, ahora Nejivi era catalogada como la mujer más peligrosa del instituto. Aquello era mortalmente cierto, Nejivi era entrenada por su padre, y también lo hacía día y noche en el dojo, era muy buena en judo, por eso supo al instante en que Satsuki fue su oponente, que aquello no sería bueno para la pelinegra, por mucho que Satsuki intimidara a todas las demás personas incluso ella tenía rivales más fuertes, pero Nejivi no había estado en su rango de visión de no ser por ese día.

Las clases siguientes no tomaron mucho tiempo, ya que el festival se acercaba todo estaba suspendido de momento, era importante aquel proyecto para los estudiantes que querían ser ingenieros, químicos y demás compañeros de tercer grado involucrados, era aún área que alguien estudiando leyes no entendería, claro, pero su posición como vicepresidente del consejo le solicitaba estar pendiente de todo y de todos, además de los alumnos que necesitaban puntos extras en sus materias adicionales, oh, las materias adicionales nunca acababan.

El sol ya estaba ocultándose, de nuevo se había quedado hasta tarde por los preparativos del día siguiente.

Se detuvo en un uno de los callejones, más allá podía ver el cruce y el semáforo, caminar para destensar los músculos era un buen entrenamiento después de tanto estrés, además de que había evitado a Satsuki todo ese día aunque su pecho se sintiera angustiado de cierta manera ilógica, buscándola con la mirada, aquel día había decidido no ir por su camino normal, decidió tomar un diferente atajo, yendo por ahí ahora dudaba de que alguien normal recorriera esa intersección rodeada de vallas y paredes de concreto. Grandioso verdad.

-m…maldita mascota – aquel susurro le hizo estremecer tanto por el tono de inframundo como por encontrarse a sus espaldas, se quedó quieto intentando ignorar el hecho de que Satsuki estaba tras él, posiblemente planeando su dolorosa muerte.

Quizá si la ignoraba ella desistiría.

Quizás…

-¡no me ignores maldita sea! – ante su grito vino un golpe, él apenas se había volteado cuando su puño impacto en su pecho, le sorprendió verla agitada y con las mejillas rojas, quizá por correr hasta donde estaba, se veía extrañamente espectacular, con su cabello revuelto, el uniforme desalineado. _¿He? ¿Qué demonios había pensado? ¡Suficiente! ¡No podía seguir pensando así!_

-l-lo siento… - suspiro, no tenía más remedio que intentar no quedar como un cobarde de nuevo frente a ella, debía hacerle entender que no podía, que no podía con alguien con su carácter, que sin duda era un espejismo lo que sentía por él, porque Satsuki era demasiado para un chico de su madera –e-en verdad lo siento p-pero… -

Y estaba cansado de sentirse así por ella.

-¡cállate! – le grito

-no p-puedo seguir con e-esto, Satsuki-san, es… - su portafolio cayó al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento no pudo respirar, mientras de nueva cuenta sentía la tibieza de unos labios prohibidos, su cuerpo estaba estático, y los problemas de tenerla cerca resurgieron _… porque ella…_

Su corazón latió a un ritmo extraño, y cerró los ojos sabiendo que debería pararla… _porque…_

Ella había despertado a alguien que no conocía,… a alguien que disfrutaba el haberla empotrado contra esa pared en medio de un callejón cualquiera y que besaba con exigencia desgarradora su boca, ese desconocido que tomaba el control de su cuerpo apresando su cintura y sujetaba su cuello manteniendo la presión de sus labios unidos, moviéndose de forma casi obscena en su boca, mientras su cuerpo caliente se pegaba al suyo cada vez más, a ese extraño que disfrutaba escuchar esos sonidos, a esa persona que él estaba seguro no existía hasta ese día tras los vestidores donde su calidez lo atrapo por primera vez…

Ella olía delicioso, sus labios suaves se sentían tan bien chocando contra los suyos, mordiendo y uniéndose de nuevo, sus manos en su cabello se sentían igual de bien… _pero estaba mal, ¿Por qué no se detenía?..._

 _No era el… no era esa persona…_

Se suponía que debía terminar con ello… ¿verdad? _debía parar…_

Su cuerpo empujo contra sus muslos abriéndolos, haciendo que las piernas de Satsuki se anclaran a su cadera, una de sus manos sostenía uno de sus pechos, consciente de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, que no era lo que quería en un principio, pero era lo que su otro yo necesitaba, era lo que ese Hinata exigía, exigía dejarse llevar por alguien que aunque fuera una ilusión no lo rechazaba. El roce de sus cuerpos ya no era tímido, podía sentirla, a ella, cálida y moldeable en sus brazos, aumentando un deseo abrazador que nunca había experimentado, pero también estaba ese choque de identidades, ese que le preguntaba _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Satsuki gimió sin soltar sus labios, el peligro, la indecencia de estar ahí, _debía detener a su otro yo_ , su parte racional pedía que se detuviera, que aquello era incorrecto, lo supo… _debía_ …

¡Debía detener a ese hombre, que había olvidado lo que era ser un caballero!

.

.

.

Nota de la autora; no hay nada que me haga más feliz que el comer chocolate, y nada que me haga enojar tanto como que no me sirva el pinche wifi que pago ¬_¬ / espero les haya gustado el capítulo. _(Más allá la autora está lamentándose, porque no ha dormido bien, hay demasiado, ¡DEMASIADO CALOR!),_ también una disculpa por si se me escapo algún horror de ortografía.

Pd; yo sé que, queremos que llegue lo bueno, admítanlo jajaja, pero ya tengo el momento preparado, _en mi cabeza al menos jajajaja_ , solo sean pacientes jijij. Ya saben si quieren que la cosa sea ¡ _ **fire!**_ solo deben dejar que sus mentes pervertidas me den mucha inspiración, **no olviden dejar sus comentarios** , quejas y demás, sin más agradezco a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, **un saludo para todas,** bye

Ahora sí, me voy ✌


	6. Chapter 6

¿En el capítulo anterior?… o/o…

-.-

 **Capítulo 6**

-.-

.

.

.

 _Que tarde es…_

Estaba de buen humor, extrañamente calmada aun para ser un agobiado día lunes. A esa hora la mayoría del alumnado ya se había retirado, pero ella sabía que Sakumo aún tenía práctica en el laboratorio y ¿qué mejor que ir a esperarle? Apenas iba a sacar su móvil cuando el estruendo de algo ser aporreado hizo que se sobresaltara de manera repentina, aún a medio pasillo corrió a ver lo ocurrido, Ni bien había abierto la puerta un frasco de muestras se hizo pedazos ante sus ojos, debía ser algo importante porque Sakumo maldijo al momento.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada al ver que estaba totalmente solo

-ah, eres tu Naruko – dijo el chico al mirarla de reojo, Naruko frunció levemente la ceja, pues no era común verle tan antipático y distraído al mismo tiempo. Sakumo era ese tipo de personas perfeccionistas que no dejaban nada a la suerte, su ambición además del kendo era ligado a ser primero enfermero y sus prácticas eran sumamente importantes para él, sin embargo; aquella muestra no se había caído por accidente…

-por supuesto, ¿Quién más? – dijo al sonreír, el muchacho no respondió, se limitó a limpiar el suelo donde el vidrio se había esparcido al igual que su contenido, manchando de rojo su área de trabajo, ella no quiso saber que era.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ya sin esa mueca fastidiada con la cual le había pillado.

-oh, pues veras, vine para que fuéramos a casa juntos – sonrió balanceándose de un lado a otro, como si quedarse quieta fuera un mal para ella, o quizá era sentirse nerviosa por estar a solas con él.

Sakumo la volvió a ignorar y ella se acercó a la ventana, donde una silueta apresurada había llamado su atención anteriormente, en especial porque un chico había salido desprendido del camino hacia algún arbusto, _pobre chico_.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto de pronto Sakumo al ir a donde miraba, no encontrando nada, ella sonrió nerviosa.

-es que… hace unos minutos creí ver a Satsuki, parecía que lleva prisa, pero fue raro porque la vi perderse en los atajos que llevan los callejones – susurro

-es raro verla quedarse hasta tan tarde, usualmente es la primera en irse – dijo Sakumo al fruncir aún más el ceño, aquello traía mala pinta.

-oh ahora que lo dices, creo que vi a Hinata salir recientemente – Sakumo abrió levemente los ojos ante sus palabras -¿iría tras él? -

 _-Es lo más seguro… -_ pensó Sakumo.

Un puñetazo cimbro la madera del pupitre, Naruko se sobresaltó ante eso.

-oye… ¿Qué te sucede?... –

-es suficiente, ¡iré a romperle la cara! – Sakumo se quitó la bata blanca dejándola colgada en uno de los ganchos del lugar, Naruko abrió los labios casi espantada

-¿Qué dices?, estas exagerando Sakumo, ni siquiera sé si Hinata tomo esa ruta -

-No, ¡ya es suficiente!, he aguantado mirar como ese idiota menosprecia Satsuki como si fuera la gran cosa, hoy fue el límite, más vale que alguien le aterrice los pies ahora mismo – Naruko le miro severamente, ¿era enserio? ¿Por qué debía enojarse por eso? Satsuki tenía mal carácter, si se referiría al "famoso pleito de la mañana" dudaba que Hinata fuera el culpable.

-eso no nos incumbe, a Satsuki… - tomo su hombro tratando de razonar con él, pero apenas si lo hubo tocado el chico se deslindó por completo, no era que nunca lo hiciera pero verlo tan molesto por Satsuki le hizo un nudo en el estómago… ¿la defendería a ella de ese modo algún día?...

-no es necesario que me sigas Naruko – hablo visiblemente molesto, lo vio desajustar su corbata y sin más salir del lugar.

-oh, pero… espera, realmente no hagas nada tonto – dijo al espabilar e ir tras él, pero Sakumo ya corría escaleras abajo hasta llegar al primer piso y salir por la puerta principal, Naruko maldijo que fuera tan rápido y resistente cuando trato de alcanzarlo sin lograrlo.

-¡ve a casa!- le grito al llegar al portón, Naruko respiro agitadamente al detenerse un momento, ella no estaba hecha para correr largas distancias tan repentinamente, por muy atleta que pareciera.

-¡¿puedes parar un momento?! – Le grito al verlo a través del portón, se enderezo volviendo a correr -¡espera Sakumo! – grito cuando lo vio cruzar la calle entrando por uno de los callejones donde Satsuki había desaparecido, conocía el camino, solo era una desviación peligrosa hacia la próxima parada de autobuses, no había pierde, todos iban al mismo lugar, si no mal recordaba por ahí había un parque donde en alguna ocasión habían parado a tomar un helado. Naruko se tambaleo de un lado a otro odiando al horrible tráfico que le impedía el paso, vio la espalda de Sakumo perderse más adelante y el nudo en su estómago se intensifico…

 _Ojala no hiciera nada tonto…_

.

.

.

Las sensaciones estaban ahí, tan vividas y placenteras, si él supiera cuanto había deseado que le correspondiera de esa manera, como si ella fuera lo único vivo en el mundo, podía sentir su cuerpo solido apretando el suyo, sus labios dejando el sabor a menta en su boca, lo incito a olvidarse de su entorno, a concentrarse solo en ella, sin embargo también lo sintió dudar, sus ojos momentáneamente plateados brillaban intentado decirle algo, solo necesitaba sentirlo un momento más antes de que él volviera a la realidad y se detuviera…

-s-Satsuki… y-y… - quería callarlo con más besos, sonreír sobre su pecho y decirle que jamás lo dejaría ir, que él era suyo desde el momento en que sus ojos casi grises se toparon por primera vez, cuando eran pequeños, cuando un peculiar niño le sonrió regalándole un caramelo de menta, mucho antes de lo que él recordaba, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Hinata había olvidado la primera vez que se conocieron…

Sus labios fueron separados bruscamente, apenas si tuvo tiempo de desanclarse de su cadera cuando vio cabello rosa, escucho un golpe y Hinata ya estaba en el suelo. Le tomo al menos unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que la espalda de Sakumo la cubrió de la vista de Hinata quien sobaba su barbilla por el puñetazo que le había soltado al separarle de ella, ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?

-¡oye!, ¡Sakumo! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – grito molesta al recobrar el habla.

-ya sabía yo, ¡que tu maldito porte de "príncipe" era solo parte de tu treta! – los puños de Sakumo temblaban, listos para darle una golpiza, conmocionada le empujo interponiéndose entre ellos, el peli rosa le miraba casi incrédulo, estaba cabreada, ¿Qué se suponía que hacia?

-no te confundas, Haruno, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – hablo al cruzarse de brazos, sin inmutarse por los músculos y la altura de Sakumo, no entendía como no se rendía, con su insistencia solo lograba que su amistad con Naruko pendiera cada vez más de un hilo, aunque su amiga no lo dijera, bastaba ver sus ojos azules desviarse incómodamente cuando una situación similar aparecía.

-¡estaba aprovechándose de ti! – recrimino

-¡eso, no te interesa! –

-pero es verdad… - hablo Hinata, reincorporándose lentamente, su rostro había adquirido un semblante bastante serio, admitió mentalmente que Sakumo tenía un buen gancho izquierdo, y no negaba que sus palabras tuvieran algo de verdad, pero él no era un enclenque muchacho que necesitara ser defendido por una chica, una cosa era ser un chico caballeroso y otra muy diferente era ser un cobarde en una situación seria.

-yo jamás te trataría de esa forma Satsuki, ¡eres lo más preciado para mí! – dijo enrabiado, pues la pelinegra jamás había defendido a nadie en su presencia, y que defendiera al "principito Hyūga" lo molestaba aún más.

-y sin embargo, tratas a Naruko como si no existiera – Satsuki se quedó casi helada al escuchar el nombre de Naruko, volteo levemente cuando Hinata escupió un hilo de sangre sonriendo con ironía – ¿cómo puedes hablar de ese modo?, ¿como si no existieran los sentimientos de otras personas? – le miro con un temple de hielo, Satsuki se estremeció, ¿Quién era Hinata realmente?, ¿Dónde estaba ese chico de mirada gentil que siempre evitaba los problemas?… ahora solo podía ver a una persona completamente extraña, sus ojos eran plata fundida, no había en él ese tono lavanda que desprendía calidez al sonreír nerviosamente.

Sakumo le miro aún más molesto.

-eso, a ti no te importa –

-me importa, y mucho, no puedes ir e interponer sentimientos en los demás, solo porque así lo deseas – aquello cayó como un balde helado en Satsuki, ¿era lo que había estado haciendo ella?, ¿también se lo estaba reprochando? Se dio cuenta perfectamente de la razón por la que le gustaba, Hinata estaba lleno de sorpresas, un corazón noble, fuerte, más allá de su apariencia física, era tan alto como Sakumo, con hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, levemente más esbelto de manera sofisticada, como un ejecutivo que trabajaría en una de las empresas de su padre… Hinata poseía muchas caras y ella aun no las conocía todas, ¿Por qué se sorprendía de ese modo?, todos cambian con el tiempo, ¿acaso siempre creyó que Hinata sería como aquel niño por toda la vida?, observo como aquel tímido muchacho se convertía en alguien totalmente extraño frente a ella, y todo por Naruko...

-cállate – gruño Sakumo

-¿no es verdad entonces?, ¿acaso no las has despreciado?, ella es una buena chica a la que siempre lastimas, no importa como lo pongas Haruno, no eres mejor que yo – ambos se miraron de forma distinta, Sakumo apretaba los puños furioso y Hinata mantenía una mirada totalmente controlada, y sin embargo no menos intimidante.

-Naruko no tiene cabida en esta conversación, ¿Qué te has creído imbécil? – a ese punto Sakumo ya estaba bastante cabreado, le molestaba verlo.

-ella es importante para mí también, y el que la lastimes no es correcto –

\- ¿y eso a ti en que te afecta Hyūga? ¿Porque demonios te importa tanto?–

-porque él la ama – fue su voz… la que salió tan suave que incluso Sakumo le miro incrédulo, Hinata en cambio le miro intensamente con el semblante ya más apacible, parecía contrariado y que no desmintiera aquello solo hizo que el vacío en su pecho creciera, ¿Por qué razón se aferraba a él?, ¿Por qué se había aferrado a él desde el principio?... si él amaba a otra persona…

-¿Qué…?... –

Hinata volteo alarmado cuando la suave voz de Naruko hizo eco ante el silencioso callejón.

-¿Qué fue… lo que dijiste?... – pregunto nuevamente, nadie la había oído llegar, su corazón había sufrido una nueva fisura ante la poca importancia que Sakumo le daba, se sintió mal escuchar cómo era defendida por Hinata, pero fueron las palabras de Satsuki que habían detenido sus lágrimas dejándola en shock

El silencio se alzó sepulcral ante los cuatro, Satsuki apretaba los puños, Sakumo no apartaba la mirada de Hinata y solo Naruko susurro un _imposible_ al aire…

.

.

.

-¿aún no llega Hinata?... – ante la pregunta Nejivi bajo la revista de economía que se encontraba observando desde hacía un buen rato, no le extraño que Han preguntara por su hermano, después de todo Hinata había prometido ayudarle en sus deberes y Han se había esperanzado a ello.

-no, mañana es el festival, me imagino que llegara tarde hoy también – susurro al levantarse e ir por una botella de jugo, no había notado que Han la miraba de más hasta que vio hacia donde se dirigían sus ojos. Lo fulmino con la mirada -¿Qué miras pervertido? – el jovencito se sonrojo apartando la vista de sus piernas

-ahhh, ¡no es lo que piensas! – Se excusó – estaba por preguntarte, ¿qué es ese moretón en tu pierna izquierda? –

-¿un moretón? – frunció el ceño mirando, gruño al ver el hematoma casi verde en la cara posterior de su muslo, no se había percatado de ello, claramente era por culpa de esa víbora, sus reflejos eran muy buenos, aunque no lo suficiente – fue una práctica en el instituto – dijo al bajar un poco el short que traía, aun así consideraba a Han un pervertido por mirar demás.

-oh, ¿ganaste? – pregunto entusiasmado

-obviamente, le patee el trasero a la posible novia de Hinata – se alzó de hombros mientras servía su jugo en un vaso y bebía de la pajilla, cerrando el refrigerador con la cadera.

-¡woa!, ¿no se enojó Hinata? – pregunto ya más interesado, aunque aún no comprendía como pudieron darle un golpe a Nejivi, sí que debía ser buena.

-hmn, ¿alguna vez as visto Hinata molesto? –bromeo Nejivi

-sí, aquella vez cuando paso lo de tu… - se calló cuando el bote de plástico donde había residido el jugo impacto contra su nariz –¡ouuuuu! ¡Oye!– se sobo la nariz mirando mal a su prima, había olvidado que en ocasiones ella era bastante salvaje.

-ese tema no se toca – gruño

-bien, bien, se enojó mucho cuando rompí accidentalmente su colección de comics de no sé qué – dijo al cruzarse de brazos y asentir una y otra vez, recordaba que Hinata había aparecido en su habitación y fue una primera vez donde recibió un amoroso capo y dos días de castigo sin televisión, se había tomado muy enserio su responsabilidad esos días que su padre no estuvo.

-no se rompieron accidentalmente, estabas enfurruñado porque te dijo que no podías ir a una fiesta en un club nocturno – le recordó Nejivi al mirarle de forma mezquina, pues ella incluso había sufrido de los quejidos de Hinata cuando perdió sus comics y hasta le hizo un entierro en el jardín.

-eso fue injusto – se quejo

-¡tenías nueve años! – una venia salto en su frente, no podía creer cuan descarado era ese niño.

-aun así – se defendió con una mueca ofendida.

-eres horrible... – susurro Nejivi al negar.

-hmn… ¿de que hablábamos? – pregunto Han después de un momento de silencio.

-hmnn… de ¿Hinata? –

-¿Por qué siempre hablamos de Hinata? – pregunto extrañado.

-hmn… no lo sé… ¿quieres jugo? – pregunto Nejivi al ir nuevamente al refrigerador y sacar un nuevo frasco, esta vez de vidrio, era mejor no decir nada que pudiera ponerla de malas, no quería tener una contusión si decidía tirarle la botella.

-tienes una rara obsesión con el jugo sabias… - el sonrió nervioso cuando Nejivi abrió la botella de manera que hasta la tapa crujió.

.

.

.

Todo había estado mal desde el preciso instante en que había decidido ceder, sabía que sus acciones traerían consecuencias, dos de ellas estaban frente a él, Sakumo ya le había sentenciado desde hacía un buen tiempo, lo sabía; pero también había sido sentenciado por él. Cuando se trataba de Naruko siempre había tenido ganas de ir y romperle la cara, soltarle un puñetazo del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho, pero nunca se permitió ese detalle, por mucho que quisiera a Naruko ella había elegido a quien entregarle su corazón, por ello se permitió ceder ante alguien más.

La razón por la cual había besado a Satsuki era clara prueba de ello, sería un idiota si seguía negando que la azabache le atraía, aunque aún no sabía si la amaba, no es como si se pudiera amar tan fácilmente…

El hecho de que ella dijera que amaba a Naruko lo había sacado de balance, y de algún modo quiso decirle que no, al menos no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero ni siquiera pudo despegar los labios para corregir su error, decirle que él no jugaría jamás con sus sentimientos y la razón de rechazarla había sido exactamente esa, él no podía burlarse de un corazón como el de Satsuki, prefería decirle la verdad a lastimarla de ese modo, del modo que Sakumo lastimaba a Naruko intencionalmente, como si sus sentimientos no valieran nada.

-¿estás… enamorado de mi Hinata-kun? – pregunto Naruko, con su zafiros mirándole fijamente, sus ojos lucían un opacos, su brillo ahora estaba casi extinto por palabras dichas en un momento de tensión, aunque también fue su culpa por incluirla en la conversación en primer lugar, pero ¿qué derecho tenia Sakumo a ir y agredirlo por corresponder a Satsuki?, de algún modo ambos estaban en una cara de aquella moneda de la desdicha, un aparente cuarteto amoroso que no habían solucionado a tiempo y que ahora generaba una discusión estúpida y sin sentido.

-lamento que mis sentimientos puedan llegar a incomodarle Naruko-san, pero no tiene porque preocuparse por ello – no iba a mentirle, porque sus sentimientos aún estaban dispersos, y si bien no amaba a Satsuki, tampoco sabía si realmente amaba a Naruko, porque ¿quién traicionaría un sentimiento tan grande de la noche a la mañana? Quizá era que nunca la había amado, quizá se había encaprichado con ella, del mismo modo que Satsuki lo había hecho con el… y los caprichos siempre tenían un alto precio, aun no entendía que había visto una chica como ella en él y no sabía si debía confiar plenamente pues ya lo había echo una vez y había resultado fatal.

Todo estaba mal. En esos momentos se sentía tan despreciable, tenía tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo, su voz era más grave y su enfado le impedía ser amable con alguien, no podía ni siquiera entender como aquel ser malnacido dentro de él había tomado el control de sus palabras u acciones, había sido egoísta y estúpido al haber tratado así a Satsuki, porque ella era una dama y aunque le molestara Sakumo tenía razón, se había pasado y lo peor era que en ese momento no le importaba.

-¿a qué estás jugando Hyūga?, ¡cómo te atreves!… –

-cállate Sakumo – la pelinegra tomo su portafolio del suelo, tal calmada e indiferente como siempre –yo estaba enterada de eso, así que no lo hagas ver como si me hubiera traicionado o algo así – se cruzó de brazos, sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión en su rostro de porcelana –aclarando eso, felicidades Hinata, quizá ahora puedas tener al amor de tu vida – soltó al sacudir levemente su falda, Naruko volteo a verla levemente contrariada -no volveré a molestarte – le miro sin emoción alguna, desviando levemente su atención hacia Naruko quien aún no formulaba palabra alguna – adiós –

-e-espera Satsuki… - intento llamarla pero la pelinegra ya se había dado media vuelta ignorándolos a todos, iba a seguirla pero el agarre de Sakumo lo detuvo dándole un empujón que lo hizo tocar la pared, le miro levemente hastiado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrado y molesto en toda su vida, aun así no iba a ceder a su intento de pelea, no con Naruko frente a él.

-¡Satsuki! – llamo Sakumo, la joven ya ni siquiera estaba a la vista, el peli rosa no perdió tiempo y tomo su portafolio, apenas iba a darse la vuelta cuando fue detenido rápidamente por Naruko, él se sorprendió levemente al ver la chica se había apresurado a frenarlo.

-¡no vallas! – pidió

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto Sakumo al voltearse, Naruko se abrazó a su espalda, sintiendo su corazón martillear a un ritmo inhumano, le dolía, no quería dejarle ir tras su mejor amiga.

-si vas… si tú vas tras ella… - sus lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos, alzo el rostro mirando a Sakumo quien se había girado levemente hacia ella, totalmente sorprendido por su acción – si tú la sigues entonces yo te dejare ir esta vez… para siempre – susurro levemente, con las lágrimas ya al borde de sus bonitos ojos azules.

-lo siento Naruko… – Sakumo tomo sus brazos lentamente separándola de él, algo en su pecho dolió al recordar las palabras de Hinata, el sabia cuanto lastimaba a Naruko, pero aun así no podía corresponderle – no puedo, no puedo dejarla ir… - soltó sus manos, sus estomago se apretó cuando la primera lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de su amiga, bajo el rostro y se dio la vuelta, Hinata le dedico una mirada gélida cuando le vio irse apresurado.

Naruko se dejó caer al suelo totalmente paralizada, Hinata observo todo sin entrometerse tensando su mandíbula y los puños. Él había visto llorar a Naruko muchas veces… siempre por culpa de Sakumo, por eso admiraba su fuerza, su increíble resplandor no se desvanecía aun después de muchos rechazos, de siempre estar ahí para el peli rosa, lo único que podía hacer era respetar sus sentimientos e intentar arreglar todo aquel malentendido, le molestaba aun el hecho de que no se había apresurado a detener a Satsuki, tenían algo pendiente y el deseaba resolverlo pronto, ya no era un niño y ahora mucho menos podría volverse a considerar un caballero, por eso debía hablar con ella, lo había entendido bien… no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo sin antes aclarar todo, él debía poner en orden sus sentimientos si no deseaba lastimarla y si no deseaba volver a sufrir...

-estarás bien Naruko-chan… - le sonrió gentilmente arrodillándose frente a ella, palmeo un par de veces su cabeza hasta que la muchacha entre sus lágrimas le miro, no podía dejarla ahí, Naruko aún era su amiga, lo mejor era llevarla a su hogar.

-Hinata-kun… p-perdóname por ser una horrible persona, jamás tome en cuenta tus sentimientos… -

-no digas eso, fuiste especial en mi corazón, y aun lo sigues siendo en mi vida, eres una preciada amiga Naruko – le sonrió un poco, lamentaba que todo aquello hubiera resultado así.

-Sakumo… él fue tras ella… -

-si tus sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes algún día llegaran a él, ¿no es verdad? – Naruko abrió levemente los ojos, recordando sus palabras aquella vez, solo que no sentía como si fuera tan fácil como el día que las pronuncio…

-Hinata-kun…. Gracias… - sonrió un poco – la quieres mucho ¿verdad?… - el bajo levemente los parpados

-tarde en darme cuenta de que no quiero perder su amistad, pero aún no se si pueda corresponder sus sentimientos de manera apropiada… espero que no sea muy tarde para disculparme – era verdad, le gustaba, pero su pecho aun agonizaba por ver a Naruko, de por si su corazón ya estaba fragmentado hacia un buen tiempo, no quería arriesgarse pero, ¿debía enamorarse de Satsuki?… aunque quizá ella ya hubiera recapacitado y el "supuesto amor" ya se hubiera esfumado, después de todo Sakumo había ido tras ella, de solo pensar en que él podría atraer su atención le disgustaba de una manera terrible… y sabía perfectamente la razón.

.

.

.

 _Ese idiota…_

Camino aun más deprisa, ya se había desecho de Sakumo mucho tiempo atrás, no podía creer la molestia que podía llegar a ser, había recorrido a pie media ciudad según el dolor de sus pies

– _¿cómo puedes hablar de ese modo?, ¿como si no existieran los sentimientos de otras personas? –_

Era un idiota…

 _-me importa, y mucho, no puedes ir e interponer sentimientos en los demás, solo porque así lo deseas –_

Demasiado sincero…

Abrió la puerta sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, casi la azoto de no ser porque Itaili había aparecido de la nada, tsk, había olvidado que estaba ahí con ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el colegio? – pregunto su hermana

-hmn…. Fue una mierda – soltó al tirar su portafolio a algún lado, no tenía humor para nada, ni siquiera para pensar en él, estaba harta, ya había tenido suficiente de sus desplantes, de que siempre fuera más importante Naruko que ella.

-Uchiha Satsuki, cuida esa lengua, ¿siempre eres así de grosera jovencita? –

-no me sermonees, no soy una niña sabes –

-vamos, cuéntame, quizá pueda ayudar… - Satsuki desvió el rostro, se oiría estúpida si le contaba todo eso…

-¿es un chico? – pregunto Itaili con una ceja alzada, no tenía otra opción en la cabeza, Satsuki no era de las que se preocuparan por banalidades, pero un chico descompone hasta el carácter mas fuerte.

-hmn… -

-¿te gusta? – Asintió sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas – ¿es un buen chico? –

-¡es un imbécil!, es tan lento, es cobarde, es sumamente molesto y demasiado simpático o quizá debería decir doble cara, no sabe captar una indirecta y es sumamente molesto cuando… - Itaili sonrió mirándole con las cejas levemente caídas, como si estuviera conteniendo su risa con sus labios levemente fruncidos hacia arriba

-estas en problemas si piensas todo eso de él y aun si te gusta – ella chuto molesta, quizá debería resumírselo.

-es Hinata… -

-¿he?, ¿Hinata?, ¿ese Hinata? – Ella sintió, Itaili silbó tocándose la frente –valla… así que Hinata-kun hee… ahora comprendo tu frustración – sonrió al verla tirarse al sofá, su semblante se volvió tranquilo y miro el techo blanco.

-está enamorado de Naruko, se armó un alboroto y se enteró, Sakumo la volvió a rechazar, me imagino que Hinata se quedó a consolarla… - arrugo la frente sintiéndose fastidiada, ya debería valerle lo que haga ese jodido tonto.

-… el amor es muy complicado Satsuki, si realmente te gusta no debes darte por vencida tan fácilmente, a un chico también se le enamora sabias –

-¿Qué propones? Que compre rosas, ¿le lleve serenata?, ¿le compro un anillo por el día 100? Sabes que yo o soy tan cursi – no iba a contarle que lo había acosado y que se había lanzado a él como una gata en época de celo, que se ponía furiosa y armaba escandalo solo por verlo con otras chicas.

-no me refería… ahh, ¿Por qué no pruebas ignorándolo? –

-eso como se supone que ayude, aunque olvídalo, de todos modos no pienso volver a hablarle, se acabó –

-¿segura? – pregunto Itaili con una pequeña sonrisa, no entendía en ocasiones a su hermana pero ella sola debía encontrar que hacer, después de todo, hablaban de Hinata… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ignorarlo?...

-muy segura, él no es nadie para mí – cerro los ojos respirando hondamente, nunca habían sido nada después de todo…

 _ya no le importaba… ese tonto…_

.

.

.

 _Es tan amable…_

Hinata-kun era muy amable…

Sus manos eran cálidas y su tacto muy tierno…

 _-es porque él la ama… -_

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Satsuki, nunca imagino algo como aquello… ¿Por qué un chico tan amable como Hinata se fijaría en ella? Día y noche había demostrado ser una torpe, aunque su corazón se sentía tranquilo, al parecer Hinata había superado aquel amor y ahora la consideraba una muy buena amiga, por su expresión al irse Satsuki supo que lo que sea que hubiera sentido por ella antes se había esfumado, aunque no entendía porque él seguía negándolo, había descubierto que él era igual de cabeza dura que su amiga…

Se hundió mas en la bañera, tenía los ojos rojos después de llorar en el hombro de Hinata al menos un buen rato, pues el muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a su hogar, su madre y padre se habían sorprendido mucho de verla con un chico, su padre había sonreído diciendo que era muy educado…

Ojala Sakumo hubiera sido un poquito como Hinata, que al menos pudiera acompañarla hasta su puerta y saludar a sus padres, pues su madre era muy alegre y había codeado a su padre sonriendo al verla sonrojarse por hacerla pasar vergüenza, Hinata parecía un buen novio en esos momentos… ojala lo hubiera sabido antes, quizá y solo quizá Satsuki no se hubiera enamorado de él y ella fuera feliz correspondiéndolo, así podría haber olvidado al amor dañino que Sakumo le ocasionaba, se sentía tonta, no era una niña aunque se comportara como tal…

-Que egoísta me he vuelto… las mujeres enamoradas somos muy tontas… ¿verdad Satsuki?... –

Se quedó un rato más, renovando sus fuerzas y su corazón lastimado, no podía rendirse, si Sakumo no la quería ahora quizá podría obligarlo a enamorarse de ella a su manera, solo debía ser ella misma y tener su confianza renovada, después de todo Sakumo no había querido herir su corazón apropósito, solo que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando el amor no correspondido de su mejor amiga, aun cuando sabía que ella había elegido a Hinata.

 _Realmente las mujeres somos ingenuas en el amor… pero no por eso debemos dejar ir lo que queremos tan fácilmente…_

 _¿Verdad…?_

.

.

.

Creyó escuchar una campanada sepulcral como fondo de ambiente, su corazón casi se paralizo hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba en su habitación tan de noche.

-q-que… ¿qué demonios te pasa Hinata?! – Han se asustó un momento cuando el abrazo de su hermano se intensifico a su espalda, haciéndolo reincorporarse casi de golpe, su hermano no despego los brazos de él.

-l-lo siento… olvide que debía ayudarte con los deberes – susurro, parecía somnoliento y un cadáver demasiado frio.

-ah, no te aflijas hombre, Nejivi me ayudo –

-qué bueno… - volvió a susurrar

-oi, ¿sucede algo malo? – pregunto ya nervioso, no era común en su hermano ir a media noche a su habitación, abrazarle y susurrar cosas raras.

-¿alguna vez… has sentido que tienes todo en contra? – pregunto de pronto, aquello dio una pista a Han, su hermano tenía problemas.

-¿lo dices porque te rechazaron acaso?- pregunto suavemente, entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata aun vestía su uniforme y que posiblemente apenas hubiera llegado.

-aun eres un niño… - susurro emitiendo una risilla apagada

-tampoco ofendas, he tenido más novias que tú en toda tu vida – intento bromear, Hinata aún le abrazaba de lado, con su cabeza levemente apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

-lo se… -

-¿hiciste algo malo Hinata?, enserio parece como si hubieras matado a alguien -

-vi llorar a una persona que quiero… y sin embargo, me asusta mucho mas la frialdad de quien se supone solo juega con todos… -

-¿una chica problemática?... oh… ya veo… – se hizo un pequeño silencio, Hinata hablo con su vos levemente apagada.

-es muy popular… sé que ha tenido algunos novios de otras universidades… es mandona y guapa… ¿Cómo sabes si solo desea que sea su pasatiempo?... no quiero pensar que es mala… me he esforzado mucho para entender que no lo es… al menos eso creo… –

-oye… esa chica, esa chica era muy tonta Hinata, no puedes aferrarte a un pasado que no sirve – Han palmeo su espalda cuando al abrazo de su hermano se aflojo, en casa era una cosa innombrable lo que le había pasado a su hermano cuando este había cumplido diecisiete años y una chica linda había llamado su atención, se olvidó momentáneamente de su primer amor, pero aquella chica linda había hecho una apuesta muy cruel… Hinata fue la burla de medio bachillerato por todo el año restante, Nejivi convenció a su padre de que se cambiaran de locación y de colegio, fue cuando su alegre hermano decidió cerrar su corazón a el amor, incluyendo a su preciada Naruko, nunca se sintió lo suficientemente bueno para hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de ella… Hinata no confiaba tan fácilmente en las niñas bonitas como Satsuki Uchiha, inclusive Nejivi se lo había comentado aquella tarde.

-lo se… es solo que no entiendo que pretende realmente, chicas como ella… no están con chicos como yo, y aun así… - exhalo, sabía que estaba frustrado – aun así creo que me gusta… -

-eres una gran persona, pero demasiado tonto, si esa chica ya te lo dijo y tu correspondes de algún modo es obvio que te gusta, no puedes meterle pretextos tontos, tampoco puedes desconfiar de ella por siempre o la perderás– sonrió dándole un codazo – no desconfíes Hinata, recuerda que eres bastante apuesto, no más que yo obviamente pero… – Hinata rio

-no puedo creer que me des consejos… aun eres un mocoso –

-solo digo la verdad, quien quita y mi cuñada me haga tío pronto, a papa le encantaría una nieta – Hinata quito sus brazos y se enderezo aun sentado, aquello era gracioso, su hermanito menor insinuando que él se casaría, ahí frente a Han Hinata se sintió como un chiquillo, que no sabe qué hacer por ser demasiado lento en temas del corazón.

-n-no digas cosas así – reprendido divertido, Han se hizo a un lado y él se recostó

-hace mucho que no dormíamos juntos –

-desde que te hacías pipi – bromeo Hinata, Han le dio un codazo y ambos miraron el techo

-es bueno tenerte hermano –

-lo mismo digo, pequeño Han –

-no creo que las chicas piensen que soy pequeño, sabes –

-realmente sabes cómo matar la atmosfera – Han rio y Hinata se permitió soñar con cierta chica de ojos negros, no sabía si ella realmente lo amaba pero se acaba de dar cuenta de que estaba jodido, si Satsuki deseaba jugar con él, no sabía si podría resistirse…

.

.

.

Jajajajajaja (risa malvada, no puedo esperar para hacer sufrir a Hinata) (es justo ya sufrió Satsuki)

Primero que nada, lamento no haber podido actualizar, las excusas están demás, ya sabéis que el tiempo vuela y pues no alcanza.

Algo muy importante, y espero no les moleste que sea una biblia literalmente, pues me parece que es necesario aclararlo;

Realmente no me molesta que puedan llegar a señalarme los errores de ortografía u gramática que pueda llegar a tener, así como alguna conjugación de palabras, porque sé que las tengo, es por eso que se escribe en cierto modo, para mejorar los detalles que puedan llegar a pasar desapercibidos en algún momento de la historia, puesto que cuando uno escribe es importante recalcar que no tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos a editar todo lo que deseemos y usualmente el corrector hace nuestro trabajo así como lo complica, porque me ha pasado que corrijo una palabra y al final resulta que me lo corrigió mal.

Después de todo la historia es para el agrado de mis lectores y si puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo no duden en hacérmelo saber, que si bien es algo torpe de mi parte cuando me prendo a escribir "en un día por cierto hago el capítulo que subiré ya sabrán la emoción de casi romper el teclado " por causas externas como mi vida normal jajaja o que mi hermana me toque la puerta cada media hora(eso me irrita, me desconcentra), me paso dos días luego editándolo, recortándolo, releyéndolo y aun así nunca son de mi completo agrado siendo sincera, pues después de leer muchas veces me aburro y yo misma pierdo parte del hilo argumentativo que deseo exponer, les pido paciencia y les doy las gracias por alabar la historia aun con estos fallos que prometo corregiré en cuanto me sea posible ya que un "inteligente" cancelo mi cuenta de internet o algo así, el caso es que ahora compro la hora que usare en un cyber, lo cual es molesto.

También: Querida lectora Oriko-san; Perdón si he complicado las cosas referente a la historia, me refiero a que al parecer no se entiende si van a la universidad, ya que tienen 19 años, yo tengo el modismo de decirle colegio a todo jajajaja, referente a las materias son porque en la universidad se llevan materias adicionales a lo que estudias (al menos aquí donde estaba yo, sí), pero Hinata y Satsuki estudian su carrera de introducción a leyes, y no coinciden con todos sus amigos más que alguna materias obligatorias, ehhh creo que ya me hice bolas yo misma en fin. (Ya corregí el primer capítulo, y me asegurare de que los demás estén bien, paciencia plis)

Referente a porque ellos usan uniforme, ¿a que no se imagina que sexi se ve Hinata con uniforme?

Bueno, te contesto aquí porque sé que no tienes cuenta, así que **les agradezco a todas por sus hermosos Reviews.**

 **Una disculpa por poner todo esto aquí, esperare sus comentarios y como siempre sus opiniones referente al cap., sin más que decir me despido y les mando besos y abrazos de algodón :3**


End file.
